Le premier jour du reste de leurs vies
by NobleDonna
Summary: Le temps a passé, Harry et Draco ont vécu leurs vies loin l'un de l'autre et s'en portent bien. Mais vont-ils s'adapter à la nouvelle amitié de leurs enfants ? Sujet peu original, je le sais bien, mais essayez quand même.
1. Chapter 1

**Patia patia de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! Voici le tout premier chapitre de ma toute première fiction. Aaah comme je suis contente.

Je vous remercie d'avoir pris la peine de venir jusqu'ici et de lire mon travail. Alors bien sûr j'espère beaucoup (vraiment très fort !) qu'il va vous plaire mais on ne sait jamais. Alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, TOUT ce que vous en pensez !

Je vous donne aussi quelques précisions, dans quoi est-ce que je vous embarque ? Dans une fiction probablement assez courte, 5 ou 6 chapitres je pense. J'ai mis rating T pour l'instant parce que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir écrire un lemon, ce serait inédit ça aussi ! Donc pour l'instant c'est du T, mais rassurez-vous, si jamais je me lance, je vous préviendrai. Que dire d'autre ma foi … ah oui, le couple sera Harry/Draco, qui fut le sujet de la première fiction que j'ai lu et qui est, depuis, mon préféré !

Voilà tout pour l'instant, installez-vous confortablement, bien calée sous une couverture pour ne pas prendre froid et zou ! Encore merci de lire.

**Disclaimer :**Bien évidemment les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R, je ne touche aucun autre bénéfice que vos reviews pour mes écrits.

**Petit patia oublié :** J'ai écrit cette histoire avec une bande son que je trouve particulièrement agréable (bon bien sûr ce sont mes goûts personnels) mais aussi très bien adaptée à l'ambiance que je voulais transmettre dans cette histoire. Donc dites si vous voulez que je vous mette les titres ou si vous vous en moquez complètement ! Voilà, cette fois je fois je vous laisse.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Et Harry était heureux …**

La nuit était claire et l'air frais en cette soirée du 31 Juillet. Harry Potter se tenait dans le jardin du Terrier, observant le ciel chargé d'étoiles, le sourire aux lèvres. Comme chaque année, son anniversaire était fêté au Terrier, avec la famille Weasley et ses amis. Comme chaque année, le repas avait été délicieux et trop copieux. Et comme chaque année, Harry était sorti prendre l'air et ses souvenirs l'avaient emporté. Il savait qu'il revenait de loin.

Après sa victoire contre Voldemort, il avait sombré dans une dépression, pensant aux disparus, à la douleur et à l'horreur de la guerre. Il revoyait sans cesse les morts, les familles brisées. L'absence des gens qu'il aimait et qui étaient morts le rongeait jours et nuits. Il ne dormait plus et restait sans réponse face aux tentatives de ses amis pour l'aider à surmonter le traumatisme d'une adolescence accélérée, ponctuée par la violence. Les jours passaient à Poudlard, il était indifférent à tout et tout le monde, ne voyant plus d'intérêt en quoi que ce soit.

Lors d'un week end prolongé au Terrier, il eut la visite d'Andromeda et de Teddy. Ce dernier avait pleuré en le voyant, il avait eu peur de cet homme amaigri et éteint. A la fin de la journée, rassuré, Teddy s'était endormi dans les bras de Harry et il réfléchissait en regardant cet enfant si semblable à lui-même. Orphelin à cause de Voldemort, trop jeune pour se souvenir de ses parents, de leur courage et de leur amour pour lui. Il voulait être présent pour son filleul, soutenant Andromeda qui savait rester forte et digne malgré les pertes. Il voulait partager la vie de Teddy et être là pour chacun des moments importants de sa vie. Il voulait lui offrir une famille.

Alors il avait décidé. Décidé de ne plus survivre et de vivre, de balayer tous les mauvais souvenirs, toutes les peines. De se construire une vie dans laquelle il pourrait accueillir le fils de Rémus. Oh bien sûr il savait que cela ne se ferait pas en un jour, il était donc descendu pour son petit déjeuner, saluant d'un sourire maladroit ses deux meilleurs amis. C'était suffisant, ils avaient compris. Donc il avait souri, tous les jours, un sourire un peu forcé, un peu crispé qui s'était détendu petit à petit pour devenir aussi naturel qu'avant. La joie de vivre exagérée de Ron était communicative, de nouveau il l'intégrait à toutes ses bêtises. Et Hermione, fidèle à elle-même, l'avait fait assoir dans un fauteuil à l'écart, le brouhaha de la salle commune en bruit de fond, et lui avait fait faire des listes. Des listes sur ce qu'il voulait, voulait faire, voulait voir, tout ce qu'il voulait. Ils avaient organisé tout ça et avaient décidés de commencer par une maison, une vraie maison digne d'être appelée _''foyer''_.

Pendant les vacances, il s'était donc rendu au 12 Square Grimmaud. A peine le seuil franchi, il voulut fuir. L'odeur de renfermé et de moisi le prenait à la gorge, les souvenirs lui prenant le cœur. A bout de souffle et à genou sur le seuil, les hurlements de Mme Black en fond sonore, il pensait à Sirius, à combien il détestait cette demeure. Alors il s'était redressé, il avait désormais une raison de plus pour faire de cette maison un lieu chaleureux, Sirius. Il allait faire de ce manoir le foyer que lui et son parrain n'avait jamais eu. Il allait conjurer tous les mauvais souvenirs petit à petit, en les remplaçant par les siens et ceux de ses amis.

Il avait fait l'inventaire de toutes les pièces de la maison, listant chaque chose à faire dans chacune d'elle, des choses à garder, de celles à jeter. Il avait donc fait des courses, côté moldu. Il y tenait. Il savait que l'effort physique pour remettre à neuf cet endroit lui permettrait de se nettoyer lui-même en s'occupant l'esprit. Et il avait commencé, par l'entrée, tout bêtement, vidant le couloir de tous les objets de la famille Black. Hermione et Luna étaient venues l'aider à détecter les objets imprégnés de magie noire et le portrait de l'ancêtre Black avait hurlé des heures durant, tentant de contrer leurs sortilèges, découpe puis disparition. Elle n'avait pas pu résister à leurs pouvoirs combinés.

Ils avaient ensuite continué, Ron les rejoignant, et avaient vidé toute la maison de toutes traces de magie noire, séparant les meubles. Ceux qu'il voulait conserver dans le grenier et le reste fut dispersé, donné à différentes organisations qui aidaient les familles les plus touchées à se reconstruire après la guerre. Cela leur avait pris 4 jours.

Il voulait être seul pour la suite, ses amis passant tous les midis et tous les soirs pour les repas, et de temps en temps pour l'heure du thé. Entre ces pauses bienfaitrices, il réparait les fenêtres brisées, il arrachait les papiers peints, ponçait les lambris, les parquets, tout ce qui était en bois. Refaisant la pièce morceaux par morceaux. A la fin des vacances, il avait à peine terminé l'entrée du manoir Black. Il continua ainsi, revenant peu à peu à une vie heureuse, passant ses vacances à rénover ce qu'il était déterminé à considérer comme sa maison, son foyer, effaçant le malheur de Sirius et le sien, le remplaçant par ses goûts, ses tests de décorations pas toujours réussis qui faisaient encore rire Hermione et Luna.

Après avoir brillement réussi ses ASPICS (Hermione n'était pas peu fière de son rôle de coach), il prit quelques jours de congé au Terrier avec ses amis et sa famille d'adoption pour profiter un peu, et réfléchir sur son avenir. Hermione avait d'abord hésité entre la Médicomagie et le Droit Magique, elle avait fini par faire 5 brillantes années dans une université de Médicomagie et exerçait aujourd'hui au sein de Sainte Mangouste depuis quatre ans.

Ron avait été plus long à se décider, il hésitait entre une multitude de choix allant d'Auror à Gardien dans une équipe de Quidditch. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une bande de Mangemorts en fuite attaqua une école moldue lors de leur année de rattrapage après la guerre qu'il opta pour une formation d'Auror, où il se montra excellent élève durant les trois années, et ce malgré une faiblesse en cours de Dissimulation et Déguisement, sa maladresse naturelle refaisant souvent surface à des moments pour le moins inopportuns. Aujourd'hui et depuis 6 ans, il était le capitaine de la Brigade d'Elite des Aurors et menait ses troupes d'une main ferme.

Harry quant à lui, avait réfléchi de longues semaines, se demandant si la carrière d'Auror qu'il avait précédemment envisagé n'allait pas lui peser compte tenu qu'il avait assez guerroyé pour toute sa vie et même s'il ne voyait pas d'autre choix suffisamment attirants, il hésitait. Il se décida tout à fait à l'improviste et parti s'inscrire avec Ron à l'école des Aurors. Cette décision prise sur un coup de tête, par manque d'idée et par envie de rester avec son meilleur ami s'avéra être l'une des meilleures de sa vie. Il avait fait de brillantes études, ponctuées par les bêtises que lui et Ron s'évertuaient à accomplir chaque semaine. Après 3 ans au service du Ministère, il décida de créer une équipe à part. **(1)** Une équipe nouvelle. Il avait longuement discuté avec le ministre de la magie Shacklebolt et le chef des Aurors de l'époque, Gawain Robarts et après quelques semaines de négociations, l'idée fut finalement adoptée. Un corps d'élite fut créé.

Tous volontaires pour se soumettre à des tests magiques, mentaux et physiques très poussés. La particularité de cette division était que toutes les espèces dotées de pouvoirs magiques étaient représentées : gobelins, elfes, vampires, loup-garou, vélanes et elfe de maison libre. Bien sûr leurs niveaux d'études étaient très variés mais leur différence raciale était un atout majeur leur permettant d'intervenir sur tous types de situations à hauts risques. Les débuts n'avaient pas été faciles, la presse s'était emparée de l'évènement, lui promettant un échec cuisant. Mais les critiques s'étaient bien vite éteintes, les résultats de la division parlant d'eux-mêmes. La population magique avait eu plus de mal à s'y faire, mais cela avait fini par devenir rassurant et sécurisant pour eux qu'une telle troupe fonctionne aussi efficacement. Harry avait installé le bureau de la division dans une grande salle du ministère, plaçant tous les bureaux dans la même pièce, y compris le sien. Il avait également crée l'uniforme de ses hommes, ensemble noir et en cuir de dragon, sans cape ni robe, avec un gilet de protection sur lequel brillait leur insigne. Celui de cette brigade d'élite était bien évidemment du cru de Harry, Une patte griffue argentée et, au-dessus, juste au niveau du cœur, quatre lacérations parallèles, d'un rouge sang. On les connaissait sous le nom de _''Maraudeurs''_.

Ce qui faisait aujourd'hui l'efficacité et l'originalité du groupe avait pourtant été un lourd handicap au début. Le loup-garou et le vampire cherchaient sans cesse à s'entretuer, l'elfe et le gobelin s'ignorait mutuellement, ce même en combat et le vélane manipulait les hommes de la troupe à sa guise. Leurs techniques de combats posaient également problème. La magie puisée de la nature des elfes était modifiée voire annulée par les pouvoirs du vélane tandis que celle du gobelin déréglait celle de l'elfe de maison libre. Il avait même réussi à intégrer des Médicomages désormais formés au combat dans sa brigade et chaque mission en comportait un. Cette idée fut d'ailleurs retenue pour chaque équipe d'Auror. Le taux de blessures graves voire de mort d'un auror en mission avait énormément chuté, pour le grand plaisir du Ministre.

Dans les premiers temps, c'était devenu la distraction du ministère, les employés se regroupant autour du bureau des Maraudeurs pour voir au bout de combien de temps les premières luttes allaient se déclencher. Cependant, après du temps, des réprimandes, des cris et des coups en douce, l'équipe avait fini par se tolérer, puis se supporter et enfin s'apprécier. Et ça, c'était l'une des plus belles réussites d'Harry, c'était son projet, qu'il avait supporté et mené à bout de bras, son bébé. Et Harry était heureux.

S'il était heureux dans sa vie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur. Son divorce d'avec Ginny datait de cinq ans déjà … Il l'avait épousé à peine sortis de l'école. Cela avait sûrement été leur première erreur. Mais il l'aimait tant. Il l'admirait beaucoup surtout, forte, courageuse et fidèle envers les gens qu'elle aimait, il la trouvait rayonnante. Il se souvenait de son bonheur lors de la cérémonie, l'air radieux de sa toute nouvelle femme. Il ne savait plus exactement quand leur couple avait commencé à se désagréger. Sûrement lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'Harry n'était pas le Survivant, qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il était un homme comme les autres, qui avait eu ses moments de lâcheté, de peur et de doutes, qui continuait à faire des cauchemars à propos de la guerre. Au final, elle s'aperçut qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec cette image de héros infaillible que le monde magique s'évertuait à lui coller. Et Ginny en avait été surprise, déçue même. Puis ce sentiment s'était transformé en colère, tempêtant en permanence contre ce quotidien qu'elle n'aimait pas. Il n'avait su que lui répondre. Lui-même fut surpris de cette vision qu'avait sa femme de lui. Il avait pourtant pensé qu'en le côtoyant si régulièrement à l'école et en vacances, elle avait vu qui était le vrai Harry, il s'était manifestement trompé et n'avait pu donner le change. Il n'avait pas trouvé la force d'arranger les choses, et celles-ci s'étaient dégradées, encore et encore … Jusqu'à la naissance d'Albus.

Cette nouvelle les avait surpris, tous les deux. Ce n'était pas prévu. Et les choses avaient changés. Durant toute la grossesse, il n'avait été que soins et attentions envers la rousse qui avait trouvé là le moyen de vivre cette chose extraordinaire qui avait l'air de tant lui manquer, ce piment dans ce qu'elle considérait comme une routine désagréable. Elle avait donc mit fin à sa carrière de poursuiveuse dans l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead, et devint la correspondante spéciale pour le Quidditch au _''Chicaneur''_ que Luna dirigeait désormais à la place de son père et en parallèle avec son activité de naturaliste.

Et Albus était né. Albus Severus. Il se souvenait avec précision de ce jour, passant des heures à regarder son fils à travers la vitre de la nurserie, ne pouvant croire que ce bonheur était réel. Petit enfant fragile, avec une touffe de cheveux noirs et des yeux verts. Le portrait de son père. La seule concession faite au physique de sa mère, fut une peau pâle qui contrastait sur celle de son père. La fierté d'Harry face à ce fils qu'il aimait déjà par-dessus tout était à son comble. Il remercia sa femme des heures durant pour cela. Gratitude qu'elle accepta avec joie, fatiguée et heureuse elle aussi de cette famille naissante.

Le deuxième prénom de l'enfant fut cependant un conflit, c'était l'œuvre d'Harry qui tenait à tout prix à honorer la mémoire de son professeur de potion. Ginny ne partageait pas ce point de vue et n'abandonna face à Harry que lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis. Elle lui reprocha longtemps, comme pour le fait d'emménager Square Grimmaud, arguant qu'il ne prenait pas en compte son avis, ses sentiments. Et Harry opinait de la tête, absent. Bien vite, leur vie commune fut de nouveau bancale. L'amour de leur enfant devenant la seule chose qui les reliait. Ils faisaient semblant, une comédie rodée, de baisers affectueux et de sourires factices en public et de lourds silences chargés de reproches muets en privé.

Alors Ginny était partie. C'était un soir, après le repas. Harry racontait une histoire à un Albus dont les yeux se fermaient doucement, sa petite main accrochée à son père. Il ne s'était levé qu'après de longues minutes à l'observer dormir, paisible. Arrivé dans leur chambre, il trouva Ginny assise sur le lit, habillée, prête. Leur conversation dura des heures. Des heures durant lesquelles elle lui reprocha tout, son passé qu'il ne parvenait pas à laisser derrière, son attention focalisée sur Albus en exclusivité, son manque d'intérêt et d'amour pour elle, son inaction face à leur couple qui s'étiolait … Il n'avait pas protesté, elle n'avait que trop raison et il supporta toute la culpabilité de l'échec de leur amour sans broncher. C'était la dernière barrière, elle aurait voulu une réaction, des cris, de la fureur, mais rien … et leur séparation se fit dans l'amertume et les ressentiments mais d'un commun accord, pour protéger Albus.

Albus, bout de chou d'un an à peine qu'il voulait protéger plus que tout, empêchant les journalistes, les ragots, les rumeurs de s'étendre à grand renfort de menaces sur la presse, soutenues par Ron, auror influent et Shacklebolt, ministre de la magie.

C'était aussi sa plus grande peur, la réaction des Weasley face à ce divorce qui avait bouleversé la famille. Ron ne prit pas partie, refusant tout net de s'en mêler en profondeur, il soutint sa sœur et son ami qui était devenu bien plus qu'un frère. Les autres suivirent cette attitude au grand soulagement d'Harry et à la déception de Ginny qui y voyait là un affront fait à sa personne. Il fut décidé qu'Albus vivrait quinze jours chez l'un, quinze chez l'autre, seul vestige d'un mariage de cinq ans. Et le temps était passé, apaisant les rancœurs, adoucissant les caractères. Cela ne faisait que deux ans aujourd'hui que sa relation avec Ginny était redevenue à peu près normale, depuis qu'elle fréquentait celui qui allait devenir son second mari. Harry en était soulagé, Ginny était importante pour lui, elle était comme une sœur, et la mère de son fils. Alors ils se voyaient, rarement mais toujours dans une bonne ambiance …

« Harry ? Tu nous rejoins ? »

Interrompant là le cours de ses pensées, il se retourna pour croiser le regard noisette d'Hermione. En quelques enjambées il rejoignit son amie, lui déposa une bise sur la joue, caressa son ventre qui commençait à peine à être rond de leur deuxième enfant avec Ron, et passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour rejoindre l'intérieur bruyant et chaleureux du Terrier afin de terminer sa soirée d'anniversaire. « Vingt-huit ans … » soupira-t-il avec amusement.

* * *

**(1)** Dans ce paragraphe, cette idée et sa formulation est tirée de la merveilleuse fiction d'artemis69, _''A travers eux''_, qui est tout bonnement superbe, je vous la conseille chaudement.

Voilà, la fin de ce premier chapitre centré sur Harry, désolée pour les fans de Ginny, personnellement je n'aime pas du tout le couple qu'elle forme avec Harry, donc je ne l'épargne pas vraiment non plus. Il n'y a pas un grand suspense dans ce chapitre non plus, mais je ne prévoie pas de gros cliffanger non plus, ce n'est pas l'ambiance ni le but de cette fiction. Donc voilà j'espère que ca vous a plu, dites-moi tout ! Avez-vous aimé ? Détesté ? C'était juste chiant en fait ? Il fait froid chez vous ? Vous aimez les fraises ? Lâchez-vous !

**Fin du chapitre 1.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Patia patia de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! Voici le tout premier chapitre de ma toute première fiction. Aaah comme je suis contente.

Je vous remercie d'avoir pris la peine de venir jusqu'ici et de lire mon travail. Alors bien sûr j'espère beaucoup (vraiment très fort !) qu'il va vous plaire mais on ne sait jamais. Alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, TOUT ce que vous en pensez !

Je vous donne aussi quelques précisions, dans quoi est-ce que je vous embarque ? Dans une fiction probablement assez courte, 5 ou 6 chapitres je pense. J'ai mis rating T pour l'instant parce que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir écrire un lemon, ce serait inédit ça aussi ! Donc pour l'instant c'est du T, mais rassurez-vous, si jamais je me lance, je vous préviendrai. Que dire d'autre ma foi … ah oui, le couple sera Harry/Draco, qui fut le sujet de la première fiction que j'ai lu et qui est, depuis, mon préféré !

Voilà tout pour l'instant, installez-vous confortablement, bien calée sous une couverture pour ne pas prendre froid et zou ! Encore merci de lire.

**Disclaimer :**Bien évidemment les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R, je ne touche aucun autre bénéfice que vos reviews pour mes écrits.

**Petit patia oublié :** J'ai écrit cette histoire avec une bande son que je trouve particulièrement agréable (bon bien sûr ce sont mes goûts personnels) mais aussi très bien adaptée à l'ambiance que je voulais transmettre dans cette histoire. Donc dites si vous voulez que je vous mette les titres ou si vous vous en moquez complètement ! Voilà, cette fois je fois je vous laisse.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Et Draco souriait …**

Draco se rencogna dans son fauteuil, agitant négligemment sa baguette pour faire apparaître une tasse de thé, allumant sa cheminée pour se réchauffer. Son travail l'épuisait ces derniers temps, les relations entre sorciers et Gobelins s'étaient détériorées ces derniers mois. Une stupide histoire en vérité ! Un sorcier qui n'avait pas honoré sa dette à la suite d'un pari. Quel idiot ! Parier de l'argent avec un gobelin … Fatigué, il se massa les tempes du bout des doigts et se mit à réfléchir. Dans quelques jours se serait la rentrée scolaire et Scorpius devenait intenable à l'idée de rentrer dans sa nouvelle école. Six ans déjà … six ans qu'il était père et chaque jour il s'en étonnait.

A la fin de la guerre, il avait suivi une année de rattrapages comme tous les autres élèves de Poudlard afin de valider ses connaissances et d'obtenir son diplôme. Il était plus qu'heureux de pouvoir échapper au manoir et à ses parents à cette époque. Il avait obtenu ses ASPICS avec brio d'ailleurs. Se plongeant dans ses études pour échapper au reste.

Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir, plongeant dans une douloureuse dépression les premiers temps. Il lui arrivait souvent de pleurer dans sa chambre de préfet, pleurer jusqu'à l'épuisement, tout se bousculant dans sa tête et dans cœur. Puis le barrage avait cédé, il avait cédé. Il avait fini par vomir, vomir sa solitude, vomir les idées préconçues qu'on lui avait martelé depuis sa plus tendre enfance, vomir son aveuglement et ses erreurs passées, sa lâcheté, les pertes, tout … Ce n'est qu'à partir de cet instant qu'il put commencer à se relever. Acceptant peu à peu qu'il n'avait été qu'un adolescent, un adolescent qui aimait ses parents et qui avait fait de son mieux. Il avait fini par accepter le mal qu'il avait fait, la petite ordure prétentieuse qu'il avait été. Il avait pu enfin recommencer une autre vie, _''le premier jour du reste de ta vie''_ lui avait dit Blaise. Il avait pu reprendre son amitié avec Blaise, qui lui avait combattu avec l'Ordre et qu'il avait abandonné en suivant ses parents. Il restait Malfoy, toute sa personnalité n'était pas due à ses parents ! Cependant il n'usait plus de son pouvoir sur les autres, cela ne l'intéressait plus. Il préférait de loin les relations qu'il entretenait avec des gens comme Blaise. Des relations vraies, honnêtes et moins flatteuses pour lui certainement, mais il estimait que ça en valait la peine. Il travaillait avec acharnement pour battre Granger sans jamais y arriver complètement, mais cela ne le dérangeait plus, il ne se souciait plus d'elle et de ses amis, il avait décidé d'ignorer Potter et sa clique. Il avait trop honte et l'humiliation était trop forte pour lui et il ne pouvait la leur pardonner, même en sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas leur faute. D'ailleurs Potter et ses amis ne lui parlaient guère non plus, Potter ne le regardait même plus.

Par la suite il s'était orienté dans des études politiques pour intégrer le Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale et Inter-espèces. Son père et sa mère furent laissés libres grâce au témoignage du Survivant, attestant que sa mère avait trahi le Lord Noir et lui avait sauvé la vie. Il avait donc vécu au Manoir Malfoy avec eux, continuant sa vie dans l'ambiance morose qui régnait au foyer familial. Il évitait ses parents.

Si lui changeait et commençait à se faire ses propres opinions, ses parents étaient plus amères que jamais. L'humiliation et la chute sociale de la famille n'avaient pas contribués à leur repentance. Leur mépris de tout ce qui n'était pas sang-pur n'avait pas faibli, loin de là. Et Draco commençait à les voir comme ils étaient, il en était effrayé. Il avait peur que son amour pour eux ne faiblisse puis disparaisse, qu'ils n'acceptent pas ses choix de vie et ses idées. Mais à sa grande surprise, la question ne s'était pas vraiment posée. Ils étaient partis, laissant le manoir à Draco qui n'avait pas voulu déménager. Peu après sa rentrée à l'université, sa mère était partie en voyage, seule. Draco savait qu'ils n'allaient pas divorcer, sang-pur et réputation obligent, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste, il avait le sentiment que même les souvenirs agréables de son enfance n'avaient plus de valeur, qu'ils étaient devenus aussi faux que la personne qu'il était avant. Son père ne lui avait rien dit malgré son insistance et ils ne se parlaient que peu. Draco ne voulait pas penser, il ne voulait pas penser à ce père qu'il avait idolâtré enfant et dont il avait suivi les règles et la morale aveuglément. Sa mère elle, gardait contact avec son fils, au début tous les jours, voulant se rassurer sur son sort, puis au moins deux fois par semaine. Les choses étaient restées ainsi, ni trop espacées ni trop étouffantes pour eux.

Il en avait profité pour refaire peu à peu le manoir, ce dernier n'était pas une ruine mais il voulait se changer les idées durant son libre. Il s'était donc amusé à attribuer une couleur ou une nationalité à chacune des pièces de la maison. Quand il était à court d'idée, il restait classique et décorait selon le bon goût en vigueur chez les sang-pur. Il s'était beaucoup amusé à faire tourner les tapissiers en rond en changeant d'avis toutes les semaines. Malgré tout, il n'était jamais complètement à l'aise chez lui.

Il suivit donc son année de rattrapage avec Blaise et sa petite amie, Luna Lovegood. Il avait été surpris au début, beaucoup même, par ce couple étrange mais était résolu à essayer de voir au-delà de ses idées préconçues et de ses jugements hâtifs. Et il avait eu raison, cette fille ne semblait pas lui en vouloir de ce qu'il s'était passé au manoir Malfoy et après des débuts gênés et chaotiques, il avait découvert une jeune femme d'une brillante intelligence, dotée d'une grande générosité et d'une vision du monde délicieusement décalée. Cependant cette amitié avait un revers, Luna était amie avec Potter et les autres, ainsi que Blaise, qui avait tenté de lui faire revoir ses positions à leur sujet comme lui l'avait fait en combattant avec l'Ordre. Mais la haine, bien qu'érodée par la guerre et la douleur était restée trop forte. Ce couple était, encore à ce jour, resté les seuls vrais amis qu'il avait, et la grossesse de Luna allait faire de lui un parrain.

Il souriait encore parfois à la vue de la jeune femme, assise dans un confortable fauteuil, faisant la lecture du journal de son père, Le Chicaneur, à son bébé pas plus gros qu'une noix pour le moment, Blaise la surveillant du coin de l'œil et l'enveloppant d'une tendresse discrète mais omniprésente. Draco leur enviait ce bonheur qui avait l'air si simple à leur côté. Blaise était également le parrain de Scorpius.

A son entrée à l'université, il s'était fiancé avec Astoria Greengrass. Le mariage avait depuis longtemps été prévu par leurs parents respectifs et Draco ne se formalisait pas vraiment de cette décision prise sans le consulter. Astoria était belle, intelligente et d'un rang social équivalent au sien, cela lui suffisait. Leur mariage lui convenait, ils ne se parlaient guère certes et n'étaient pas proches, mais il lui convenait. Du moins le pensa-t-il pendant les premiers temps.

Puis, lorsqu'il avait vingt-deux ans, tout bascula. Astoria était enceinte. Si de l'extérieur il avait pris la nouvelle avec joie et calme, au fond il était terrifié. Il avait peur, peur d'être un mauvais père, trop absent, trop froid, trop autoritaire. Il avait passé un nombre de nuits réveillé, seul dans sa chambre, se demandant s'il devait aller réveiller sa femme, dans la chambre en face de la sienne pour lui confier ses craintes, son excitation et ses tentatives pour visualiser cet enfant à naître. Mais chaque fois il était resté, voulant garder ses sentiments pour lui, jalousement, comme si le fait de les partager avec quelqu'un allait les affaiblir. Il apprit à vivre avec ses craintes, ses espoirs, il les aima pendant des mois, l'excitation d'être père le remplissant d'une joie qu'il n'avait encore jamais connue, savourant chaque instant.

Quelques mois plus tard, il était né. Des cheveux d'un blond lunaire, une peau presque trop blanche et des yeux bleu-gris. C'était son fils à n'en pas douter. Et Draco pleurait encore. De bonheur, de joie et de fierté. Fierté de voir cet enfant magnifique lui sourire, agripper son doigt avec force. Si Astoria était satisfaite d'avoir rempli son devoir d'épouse, elle ne débordait pas d'affection pour son fils. Et même s'il ne pouvait lui en vouloir, après tout elle réagissait de par son éducation, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçu que cette naissance ne fasse pas d'eux une famille plus unie, qu'elle ne soit pas une mère plus attachée à la chair de sa chair.

Mais Draco l'aimait, fort, presque trop fort, et c'est avec une voix cassée qu'il le présenta à ses amis. Blaise devint instantanément un parrain gaga tandis que Luna l'observait avec son air habituel. Et elle trancha : « Il te ressemble autant que le fils d'Harry à son père, il est beau », bien que prononcée doucement, la phrase retentit dans la tête de Draco. Le Balafré avait un enfant lui aussi. Il lui demanda quand est-ce que Potter était devenu père et apprit que la Weasleytte avait accouché à peine quelques semaines plus tôt. Passé cette curiosité temporaire, toute son attention se reporta sur l'héritier Malfoy, magnifique enfant, cinquante-quatre centimètres de grandeur et 3.4 Kg de talent pur, c'était évident. Draco Malfoy était heureux.

Et la vie avait continué, son mariage avec Astoria n'avait pas changé, le silence et la froideur étant de mise entre les deux époux et Scorpius remplissant le manoir si froid et vide par ses cris, ses pleurs, ses rires, et par toute sa présence auprès de son père. Chaque jour ils passaient des heures ensemble, Draco lui racontant tout, de ses souvenirs d'enfance à sa journée au travail, tissant chaque jour un peu plus son lien avec son enfant. Si Scorpius était physiquement un Malfoy pur, son père faisait attention à l'entourer de toute l'affection possible, soignant ses moindres bobos, lui racontant des histoires, mangeant avec lui à tous les repas, le guidant dans le manoir et dans la vie. Et Scorpius était un enfant heureux, certes un peu trop démonstratif, un peu trop honnête, un peu trop agité et bruyant pour un Malfoy. Et Draco le trouvait parfait.

Chaque jour, il remerciait Merlin pour son fils, son fils qui le protégeait d'une solitude qui l'enveloppait un peu plus chaque jour mais qui disparaissait à son contact. Son mariage le rendait fou, lentement mais surement. Plus il passait de temps avec Blaise et Luna, plus il s'apercevait de ce dont il passait à côté. Il avait essayé d'être plus proche d'Astoria, d'apporter un peu de chaleur et de développer de l'amour entre eux. Mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment faire, il était maladroit et Astoria s'était montré encore plus froide que d'ordinaire. Il avait donc renoncé au bout de quelques mois, il avait fini par voir en Astoria une véritable aristocrate, dans tous les mauvais sens du terme. Une femme froide, sans véritables liens avec qui que ce soit et n'en désirant pas. Il avait donc reporté toute son attention et tout son amour sur son fils. Celui-ci comblant sans efforts les manques de son père.

Il était donc là, dans son fauteuil, se remémorant les souvenirs d'avec son fils et à son mariage de façade, songeant à la rentrée prochaine. Scorpius rentrait à l'école primaire des _''Petits Mages''_ et dire qu'il était excité était un doux euphémisme. Alors Draco se leva de son siège et partit à la recherche de son fils, qu'il trouva dans le hall. Ou plutôt, il crut bien apercevoir son fils sous une couche de boue monumentale parsemée de feuilles et de touffes d'herbe qui lui donnait l'air de tout sauf d'un enfant. Tout autour de lui s'affairaient les elfes de maison, affolés par le désordre et la saleté que l'enfant, inconscient, ramenait avec lui.

« Scorpius ? » interrogea Draco.

« Père ! Devine ce que j'ai découvert aujourd'hui ! Un crapaud ! Toute une famille de crapauds ! Au début je n'ai vu que le papa parce qu'il est gros mais après j'ai … » retentit la voix surchargée d'excitation de son fils, courant pour se retrouver devant son père, répandant de la boue partout sur la pierre si nette quelques instants auparavant.

« Tu me raconteras ça plus tard, as-tu vu l'état dans lequel tu es ? Un Malfoy est toujours propre et net sur lui, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller te laver et tu me raconteras ton exploration en détail au diner, d'accord ? » proposa Draco d'une voix posée mais retenant un sourire, indigne d'un Malfoy dans cette circonstance.

« Oui Père ! » dit-il en se dirigeant avec calme vers l'escalier. Mais dès qu'il fut en haut et qu'il se crut hors de vue de son père, il se remit à courir vers la salle de bain, négligeant les elfes effrayés nettoyant derrière et autour de lui.

Et Draco souriait.

Le dîner fut animé par Scorpius comme tous les soirs, Draco l'écoutant attentivement et Astoria picorant dans son assiette, n'écoutant que d'une oreille son fils et affichant clairement sa désapprobation sur les activités de ce dernier et regardant de temps en temps son mari, accusatrice de cette liberté qu'il accordait à leur enfant, du manque de _« principes des sang-pur »_ qu'il lui inculquait, source de l'attitude irresponsable pour un enfant de son rang selon elle.

Lorsqu'il eut finit de lui raconter une histoire, Draco dut convaincre son fils de dormir pour ne pas avoir à lui en raconter une autre. Scorpius adorait ses histoires, le plus souvent elles étaient basées sur un petit garçon, qui vivait des aventures extraordinaires dans un monde magique, surmontant les épreuves grâce à ses amis et à son courage.

Il fit donc les dernières recommandations d'usage pour le lendemain à la place. Etre ponctuel et reposé, être calme et digne en classe, ne pas se disputer avec les autres élèves. En clair, s'amuser sans oublier d'être un parfait Malfoy. Seul le sourire fatigué de Scorpius lui répondit et Draco partit terminer son travail avant d'aller dormir. En passant devant la chambre de sa femme, il marqua un arrêt. Devait-il lui parler de demain ? La rentrée de son fils à l'école n'était pas un évènement anodin. Mais ils avaient déjà réglé les détails administratifs et techniques plus tôt dans la semaine et elle n'avait pas manifesté l'envie de les accompagner le lendemain. Alors il laissa retomber sa main le long de son corps et ne frappa pas à la porte. Et en entrant dans son bureau, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le silence qui s'était abattu l'oppressait. A vingt-huit ans, Draco était seul, et il n'aima pas ça. Mais il était un Malfoy, alors il ignora ce sentiment et se remit au travail.

* * *

Voilà voilà pour ce chapitre ! Alors comment avez-vous trouvé Draco ? Trop alambiqué ou au contraire pas assez fouillé ? Ça vous plait toujours ? Les kangourous peignent-ils toujours pendant que les kiwis jouent du piano ? Le prochain chapitre arrivera dans quelques jours, une semaine au plus tard. Encore merci d'avoir lu et n'oubliez pas de me laisser vos impressions.

**Fin du chapitre 2.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur.**

Veuillez m'excuser pour « l'introduction » du chapitre 2, comme mon ordinateur menace de tomber en carafe rapidement, j'ai préféré le poster assez vite au cas où. Mais du coup, j'ai bien peur que cela ne retarde la publication du chapitre 3 ! Mais ne vous en faites pas, je soigne mon bébé du mieux que je peux.

**Réponse aux RARs :**

**Akirafye :** Je te reposte ici vu que je ne suis pas certaine que le mail soit bien parti. Tu es ma toute première review et pour ça je te remercie à nouveau ! On va sûrement voir l'équipe des aurors, du moins en partie. Par contre je ne suis pas certaine de les mettre « en action » ^^, ce sera plus probablement un après boulot !

**Calypsobluezebra : **Même chose que pour Akirafye, je reposte ici au cas où. Merci à toi. Je suis soulagée que ce ne soit pas chiant. Reste au chaud, applique la méthode couette et le chocolat est bien meilleur pour la santé (si si).

**Alissa 21 : **Merci beaucoup à toi, ça me rassure, je n'étais pas certaine que ce Draco et la vision que j'ai de sa vie « d'après » soit réussie, enfin elle me plaisait à moi mais pour le reste j'avais un peu les miquettes . Alors merci beaucoup et à très vite !

**Cat240 :** Hu hu, je suis contente que nous ayons le même avis, personnellement je m'amuse beaucoup à imaginer Draco essayant de concilier son côté Malfoyien avec son gagatisme envers son fils. Merci de m'avoir lu jusque-là et n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu penses du reste !

**Orlinac :** Merci à toi d'avoir suivi jusqu'ici, j'espère que tu ne vas pas être déçue, c'est vrai que je mets un peu de temps à tout mettre en place donc ne t'en fais pas, chapitre 4 maximum, tout sera bien placé ^^ à bientôt et dis-moi si tu aimes quand même !

**Meylhana :** C'est très gentil à toi merci beaucoup. C'est vrai que le sujet de « base » n'est pas très original, mais je pense que comme beaucoup de monde, j'ai été traumatisée par cet épilogue. J'ai donc voulu concrétiser ma propre vision de leur futur. En tout cas j'espère que la suite va continuer à te plaire !

_**Général :**_ Merci beaucoup à vous (je sais que je me répète mais que voulez-vous, je suis une guimauve et je suis émue, vous n'avez pas fini !) de m'avoir lu, j'espère bien continuer à vous intéresser et ne pas vous décevoir. Gros bisous et à bientôt, j'ai hâte de vous lire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Patia patia de l'auteur : **Ça y est ! Mon bébé est réparé, de nouveau tout beau tout propre, ça aide des informaticiens pour amis ! Et également tout nouveau tout beau, le nouveau chapitre. Enfin, tout beau, j'espère. Hermione arrive, Luna aussi. J'espère rester cohérente et ne pas vous décevoir. Dites-moi tout ce que vous en pensez et merci à tous ceux qui passent sans lire, à tous ceux qui restent, ceux qui aiment, ceux qui détestent, ceux qui méprisent etc … Merci.

Pour le petit **(1)** que vous allez trouver au détour d'une ligne, il s'agit de la chanson « Home » des auteurs cités, je vous la conseille, il suffit de taper «home edward sharpe and the magnetic zeros » dans youtube et go ! C'est la première vidéo normalement. Je vais émailler cette fic de ma petite culture musicale, après tout, je ne vis pas sans musique moi, mais je propose et tu disposes cher lecteur, il est évident que ce n'est pas imposé ^^.

Pour **AimaiYume** : Ravie que tu sois d'accord avec moi, Harry ne peut pas se marier avec une fangirl, aussi Weasley soit-elle. Quant à l'univers, je ne le veux pas triste, plutôt nostalgique je dirais, mais c'est vrai que je ne vois pas les personnages sans « séquelles » de la guerre (attention hein, pas des dépressifs, alcooliques et la vie c'est d'la merde et j'vous emmerde), je ne les vois pas non plus se sauter dans les bras sans adaptations mais merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que tu vas continuer et à bientôt !

Pour **Brigitte26 :** C'est vrai que je ne prend pas vraiment "soin" d'Astoria, mais ne ten fais pas, Draco et son fils ont un bel avenir devant eux ! Contente que Scorpius te plaise, il est plein de possibilités le minot ! Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et de me suivre.

**Général :** Merci à ceux qui suivent !

_**Petit appel :**_ Si vous connaissez une beta qui voudrait revoir tout ça, n'hésitez pas !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Et Draco maudissait …**

Les rues étaient surchargées en ce lundi matin de septembre, et avançant dans la foule d'un pas pressé, avançaient un homme de haute stature, tenant par la main un petit garçon blond que le vent décoiffait sans cesse. Arrivés devant l'école, Draco se pencha sur son fils dont le visage reflétait maintenant un mélange d'angoisse et d'excitation.

« Scorpius regarde-moi. » Le cœur de Draco se serra un peu lorsque le regard angoissé de Scorpius se tourna vers lui. « Tout va bien se passer, n'ai pas peur. Sois sage et poli et tout ira bien. Tu vas te faire plein d'amis et ce soir, tu vas tout me raconter par le menu d'accord ? Redresse-toi maintenant, un Malfoy est toujours fier. »

« Oui Père. » Scorpius recomposa son petit visage, se tint droit et dit au revoir à son père avant de se diriger, un peu raide malgré tout, vers le bâtiment lorsque sonna la cloche.

Draco le regardait partir, anxieux malgré tout. Il savait que ça ne serait pas facile, il ignorait cependant ce qui allait primer, l'hypocrisie ou la malveillance … Il n'envisageait pas de troisième option, le nom Malfoy suscitait beaucoup de réactions négatives encore aujourd'hui. A la fin de la guerre, la plupart des Mangemorts avaient été enfermés à Azkaban et les autres étaient morts, la population sorcière avait donc besoin de justice et de bouc émissaire. Il s'était pourtant démené, avait fait quantité de dons à diverses organisations et s'était acharné à redorer le blason de sa famille. Sa carrière politique était bien lancée, son impartialité avait souvent étonné ses collègues et ses supérieurs, et il avait mis du temps à se faire respecter, ignorant les insultes murmurées sur son passage. La situation s'était considérablement améliorée mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour Scorpius. Lorsque celui-ci fut entré dans l'école et hors de sa vue, Draco tourna le dos et reparti, pensif. Il ne se sentait pas d'affronter sa femme et son manoir maintenant. Alors il se décida pour une balade sur le Chemin de Traverse, voulant trouver un cadeau pour célébrer le jour de la rentrée.

Après quelques heures et un certain nombre de boutiques différentes, Draco était fier de lui, il avait LE cadeau. C'était un modèle de train à vapeur miniature, on pouvait le diriger et changer la couleur de sa fumée grâce à la magie. Il l'avait trouvé dans une petite boutique à côté du Chemin de Traverse, elle ne payait certes pas de mine mais recelait de véritables trésors. Si Draco s'était demandé comment son fils pourrait y jouer sans baguette, le jeune homme qui tenait la boutique l'avait rassuré. Il fonctionnait grâce à la magie intuitive que les enfants de 5 à 10 ans savaient maîtriser. Enfin, plus ou moins avait-il ajouté dans un sourire. C'était un curieux jeune homme que ce vendeur. De taille moyenne, des cheveux très longs et noirs, un visage androgyne, doux et un air … serein. Peut-être était-ce cela qui perturbait Draco, un air si paisible sur un visage si jeune. Il n'aurait su le dire, mais ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il reviendrait ici, cette boutique regorgeait de cadeaux originaux. Et Scorpius allait adorer le sien, il en était certain. Après l'avoir fait emballer et envoyer directement au manoir, il sortit du magasin et fut saisi par le vent. Ce n'était que le début du mois de septembre et pourtant la température chutait rapidement. Il décida donc de partir se réchauffer dans un café quelconque, ne pouvant toujours pas se résoudre à rentrer directement au manoir.

Après quelques minutes, avisant les Trois Balais, il sursauta en apercevant une tignasse blonde du coin de l'œil. Reconnaissant Luna, il commença à l'appeler. Ne recevant aucune, il se dirigea tranquillement vers elle, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas du l'entendre, étant probablement dans son petit monde. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il posa doucement sa main sur son épaule, pour la ramener sur Terre sans brusquerie.

« Luna ? »

Ses yeux papillonnant, elle mit quelques secondes à faire le point et à le reconnaître, le sourire venant fleurir ses lèvres minces immédiatement après.

« Draco, comment vas-tu ? Ça doit bien faire des mois que je ne t'ai pas vu, tu exagères, j'étais prête à appeler les Aurors pour les prévenir que les Horidanes t'avaient surement emporté. »

« Tout d'abord, je t'ai vu i jours, je suis venu prendre le thé avec Scorpius, tu te rappelles ? Ensuite … que sont les Horidanes ? »

« Quatre jours tu crois ? J'étais pourtant certaine que cela faisaient plusieurs semaines … enfin peu importe. Les Horidanes sont des créatures magiques, elles tiennent souvent compagnie aux Elfes des Forêts qui les utilisent pour leurs pouvoirs. Si tu es en présence de l'un d'eux, tu deviens immédiatement invisible aux yeux de tous et en plus ta position est incartable. Le seul problème c'est que leur fourrure est toxique, plus elle est colorée et plus elle est dangereuse. Tiens par exemple, il y en avait un vert fluo qui … »

« D'accord d'accord ! » la coupa Draco en levant la main, il sentait poindre une migraine et ne se sentait pas capable de l'écouter pérorer sur ces improbables créatures en plein milieu de la rue et grelotant. « J'étais sur le point d'aller me réchauffer dans un café, tu veux m'accompagner ? Je serai bien plus en mesure d'apprécier les Horidanes et leurs pouvoirs au chaud. »

« Oh ! Maintenant que tu en parles, c'est vrai qu'il fait froid et que je voulais prendre un chocolat chaud moi aussi ! Mais si cela ne t'ennuie pas je voudrais aller ailleurs, j'aime bien Madame Rosemerta mais je préfèrerai aller dans le café d'un ami, un peu plus loin. »

« Peu importe le lieu du moment qu'on est à l'abri du vent ! »

« Hé hé, tu es toujours aussi râleur n'est-ce pas ? Allez viens, je m'en voudrais de te laisser ici, te transformer en Nimaya. »

Renonçant à approfondir le sujet « Nimaya », Draco lui emboita le pas, la regardant sautiller vers une rue transversale, ses cheveux se balançant dans le vent, faisant tomber les perles et les fleurs qui ornaient sa chevelure. En les ramassant au fur et à mesure, il se demandait pour la centième fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, comment elle faisait pour marcher de cette façon sans jamais tomber.

Moins d'un quart d'heure après, ils étaient assis sur des banquettes confortables, regardant la carte de l'établissement. Draco commençait à se détendre malgré la première impression qu'il avait eue de l'endroit.

Il n'avait tout de suite remarqué la porte, assez petite, en bois vert foncé, elle passait inaperçue. Pourtant était plein, l'ambiance feutré de l'établissement était calme, une musique que Draco ne connaissait remplissait l'air doucement, et les arômes qui se dégageait de la cuisine qui était juste derrière le comptoir piquait un peu les narines mais donnait vraiment envie de goûter tout ce qu'il y avait au menu.

« Comment s'appelle cet endroit ? » demanda Draco en relevant la tête de son menu, n'arrivant décidément pas à se fixer.

« Le Tchaï. Le propriétaire est un ami, il vient de France et à fait le tour du monde après ses études. Comme tu peux le voir, il a beaucoup aimé l'Inde. Et si tu n'arrives pas à te décider, je te propose de choisir moi-même. »

« Si tu veux, une boisson chaude, pas de café, mais assez forte tout de même. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette musique ? Je ne reconnais vraiment pas les voix. »

« **(1)** Edouard Shape & The Magnetic Zeros, la chanson s'appelle Home » coupa une voix.

Se retournant en sursautant, Draco se retrouva face à face avec l'une des personnes qu'il aurait préféré éviter jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Hermione Granger, se trouvait là, debout devant lui, le regardant l'air étonné et retenant, sans succès, un petit sourire en coin.

« Granger … » souffla Draco, se crispant soudainement et regardant Luna d'un air accusateur que cette dernière ignora superbement.

« A vrai dire c'est Weasley depuis quelques temps déjà, mais je ne t'apprend rien. Désolée d'être en retard Luna, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai rencontré Draco sur le Chemin de Traverse et il m'a tenu compagnie. J'allais commander, je prends pour toi aussi ? »

« Oui s'il-te-plaît. »

En regardant Luna s'éloigner et Granger s'assoir face à lui, Draco mesurait ses chances d'esquives sans que Luna ne lui en veuille. Puis se rappelant qu'un Malfoy ne fuyait pas (et que Blaise allait allègrement se foutre de lui si c'était le cas), il profita du silence pour détailler la jeune femme qui faisait face à lui. Granger avait changé, beaucoup même. Elle s'était redressé, avait quelques ridules au coin des yeux, et avait discipliné ses cheveux en les attachant négligemment en chignon, maintenu par un crayon, quelques mèches s'échappaient mais cela lui donnait l'air plus détendu. Elle était belle, et cette constatation étonna Draco. Il émanait d'elle un calme, une sagesse que ses yeux rieurs ne parvenaient pas à masquer.

« L'examen est-il satisfaisant Malfoy ? » demanda-t-elle en riant et en faisant sursauter Draco.

« Tu n'as pas beaucoup changé Granger. »

« Je suppose que non, toi non plus si je puis me permettre. Je suis contente de te voir. »

« Contente ? Allons, je t'en prie, pas de fausses amabilités entre nous. Luna et Blaise sont certes nos amis mais ne soyons pas hypocrites pour autant. Nous nous détestons Granger, et si je ne t'insulte pas ouvertement, ce n'est que par courtoisie envers Luna. » Cracha Draco, mais quelque chose manquait. Les insultes ne lui venaient pas aussi naturellement qu'avant devant cette jeune femme qui ne ressemblait plus tant que ça à l'adolescente qu'il avait appris à mépriser.

« Bien, nous jouons la franchise alors. Et bien ça sonne faux tout ça Malfoy. Et je ne suis pas d'accord. Je ne te déteste plus depuis longtemps, la haine est plus longue à venir et moins virulente quand on vieillit. Et comme tu l'as si bien souligné, Blaise et Luna sont nos amis. Cela ne s'étend pas à nous je suis bien d'accord, mais le respect doit en découler. Je les connais et ils ne seraient jamais proches de quelqu'un de fondamentalement mauvais ou même de désagréable. Alors ton petit rôle de Prince des Serpentard, arrogant et avec un balais coincé dans le fondement tu le ranges au placard, il est obsolète depuis bientôt dix ans. Nos enfants à tous vont dans la même école et il est probable que les rencontres vont se multiplier. Je te propose donc un départ. Pas entièrement nouveau mais neuf tout du moins. Nous nous respectons, nous nous parlons poliment sans avoir l'air de renifler une bouse de dragon et nous nous intéressons un peu aux nouvelles. Et ça voit-tu, j'en avais envie depuis longtemps, donc oui Draco Malfoy, je suis heureuse de te voir. »

Impressionné par une aussi longue tirade et tentant vainement de repousser l'image mentale de lui-même avec un balais dans le fondement, Draco n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Luna revenait déjà, avec un plateau.

« Un Tchaï pour moi et un autre pour Draco, et Yseult dit que la tisane camomille-verveine est bonne pour une femme enceinte. Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? »

« Je ne risque de m'endormir avec tout ça ! Enfin … Et bien tu n'as pas raté grand-chose, je prenais des nouvelles de _Draco_, après tout, cela fait longtemps » dit-elle, ses yeux plantés dans ceux de Draco, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« Granger a raison, je lui parlais des imbéciles du ministère qui nous apportent plus de soucis qu'autre chose, tout en nous suppliant de réparer leurs erreurs. Et je lui demandais à mon tour comment se passait sa grossesse.» lui rétorqua-t-il, un rictus figé sur le visage. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre en refusant sa proposition, mais devant Luna et pour elle, il pouvait jouer le jeu, rien qu'un peu.

Quatre heures plus tard, ils sortirent tous ensemble du café, Luna leur claqua une bise sur chaque joue et transplana dans un « Arc-en-ciel sur vous ! ». Draco sourit et s'apprêta à faire demi-tour lorsqu'une main s'empara de la sienne. Granger lui serrait la main.

« Tu vois que ce n'est pas si difficile, tu n'as pas fait de vannes concernant ma deuxième grossesse alors que je suis une Weasley et je ne t'ai pas giflé. J'irais même jusqu'à dire que c'était agréable et nouveau. A bientôt Draco, passe une bonne fin d'après-midi et arc-en-ciel sur toi. » Et elle transplana elle aussi, le sourire aux lèvres et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, encore.

Draco la maudissait. Il l'a maudissait pour ce qu'il avait entrevu aujourd'hui, une jeune femme belle, douce, intéressante à écouter parler, qui écoutait attentivement quand on lui répondait, avec de l'humour et terriblement intelligente. Il la maudissait pour le doute qu'elle avait jeté sur lui. Quatre heures ! Il était quatre heures dans ce café mangé aux mites et il avait passé un bon moment. Il la maudissait car il ne se sentait pas prêt pour cela. Pas prêt à remettre en question ce genre de choses. Revoir ses positions et sa manière de penser sur la valeur du sang n'avait pas été si difficile, les preuves étaient sous ses yeux avec des sorciers comme Crabbe et Goyle ou Granger justement. Le sang n'avait rien à voir là-dedans cela crevait les yeux. Et seuls les idiots, attachés à un honneur imaginaire pouvaient se voiler la face avec force. Mais ça, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir, ni même de le vouloir. Granger était inintéressante et la mépriser faisait partie de sa vie, s'en était même l'un des piliers, avec la haine de Potter. Alors il maudissait Granger. En passant devant l'horloge de la libération (commandé et construite sur l'ordre de Kingsley, c'était une grande tour de pierre, avec des sorciers et des créatures magiques gravées dessus, tout du long, jusqu'au sommet où le cadran en lui-même était entouré de dates et de noms. Tous les noms des combattants et des victimes de la guerre. « Pour ne pas oublier » disait le ministre. Draco trouvait cela stupide de vouloir avoir les ravages de la guerre sous les yeux mais l'horloge était indéniablement belle, et des fleurs jonchaient sa base toute l'année. C'était donc une réussite.) Draco jeta un œil sur l'heure avant de pousser une exclamation. « Milles gorgonnes ! A ce rythme je vais être en retard, et Scorpius va m'attendre, et si l'école s'est mal passée je ne serai même pas là pour l'accueillir avec un câlin ! Maudite Granger ! »

Transplanant aussi vite que possible, Draco atterri à quelques mètres de l'école et se mit à marcher vivement pour ne pas courir. Arrivé au niveau de la cour, il stoppa net, comme si on l'avait stupefixié. Se reculant pour se dissimuler derrière une colonne, Draco avait du mal à respirer. Son cœur cognait contre sa poitrine et il avait l'impression qu'il faisait un bruit assourdissant. Un petit garçon, blond pâle, avec des yeux gris/bleus, discutait et riait avec un autre enfant, de même taille, les cheveux noirs en pétard et des yeux verts immenses, dévorant son visage. Des yeux incroyablement verts. Il voyait la scène avec un filtre devant les yeux, comme une vieille photographie que l'on aurait laissé au fond d'un carton pendant des années. Un fantôme déformé de son passé. Il se revoyait tendre la main à un jeune garçon d'aspect chétif, celui-ci le repoussant, et là son fils riait aux éclats avec un Potter miniature. Draco se surprit à rire nerveusement, de tous les enfants de cette école, pourquoi son fils trainait avec celui du Balafré ?! Il n'en voulait pas par la barbe de Merlin ! Il ne voulait pas de cet enfant dans sa vie, d'aussi loin que ce soit. Draco se redressa, prêts à prendre son fils avec lui, en lui expliquant pourquoi il ne fallait pas être avec ce Potter, lorsque le même modèle en plus grand fit son apparition. Et Draco maudissait son inertie. Il maudissait Potter d'être venu chercher son fils. Et il observa Potter.

Grand, musclé, habillé avec un mélange d'habits moldus et sorciers. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs aussi, mais toujours aussi … mobiles. Il avait quelques rides aux coins des yeux lui aussi, le visage plus net que lorsqu'il était adolescent. Mais ses yeux n'avaient pas changé eux. Des yeux d'un vert illégal, trop rieurs, trop espiègles pour un homme de son âge. Des yeux qui s'assombrirent en voyant Scorpius. Quelques secondes passèrent, à peine, mais Draco eu le temps de tout voir. La surprise, la compréhension, l'amusement et … de la tendresse ? Non Draco avait dû se tromper, Potter était parfaitement conscient de qui il avait en face de lui. Et pourtant … pourtant Potter souriait à son fils.

Et tout lui revint. La haine lui brûlait les veines, comme du métal liquide qui remplacerait son sang, il serrait les mains à en faire blanchir les jointures de ses doigts, le sang lui montait au cerveau. Potter toujours aussi arrogant, voulant se montrer meilleur que lui, Potter était capable de sourire au fils de son ennemi d'enfance lui, Potter était tellement généreux. Draco voulait lui arracher ce sourire, lui fracasser le corps de coups comme avant. Il le haïssait pour cette humilité feinte. Saint Potter. Survivant parmi les misérables mortels qu'ils étaient. Draco ne lui avait jamais fait peur, Potter avait vu des choses pire qu'un Malfoy, Draco en était douloureusement conscient et en cette seconde, il le haïssait encore plus fort. Il haïssait celui qui lui avait vu et lui avait montré combien il était fragile et combien il se leurrait jadis.

Et Potter plia les genoux pour se mettre à hauteur des deux garçons, souriant toujours et serrant la main du petit blond. Et la rage de Draco s'évanouit aussi brusquement qu'elle était venue. Quelles que soient les raisons de son comportement avec son fils, Potter ne lui ferait pas de mal, et ne l'empêcherait pas de fréquenter son propre enfant. Et si Draco était content pour Scorpius, qui n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis de son âge, Draco maudissait Potter en souriant. Il le maudissait comme il avait maudit Granger. D'avoir sauté à pieds joints dans sa vie, sans se préoccuper des réactions des autres, de se montrer si amical avec son fils alors qu'il n'avait jamais été capable de le faire pour lui. D'être Potter enfin. Et Draco souriait, parce que Potter faisait partie de sa vie, qu'il le veuille, il l'avait haï avec force et constance pendant 8 ans et il était, que Draco le veuille ou non, un souvenir qui lui avait manqué. Alors il les regarda partir, Potter tenant la main de son fils, et tous les deux agitaient leurs mains libres en direction de Scorpius, qui agitait carrément le bras lui.

« Alors l'école ? Tu t'ais fais des amis ? Ton silence me surprend. » Demanda Draco sur le chemin du retour. Scorpius lui avait dignement serré la main en le voyant arriver. Le visage sérieux, ne sachant pas que son père l'avait vu saluant les Potter de manière tout à fait non Malfoyenne.

« Oui c'était bien, la maîtresse est gentille et on a pas beaucoup travaillé aujourd'hui. Au début les enfants ne m'ont pas parlé, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais … » Scorpius se tortillait en marchant, hésitant visiblement à poursuivre.

« Mais quoi ? Tu n'as pas fait connaissance avec d'autres enfants ? »

« Si, yen a un qui est venu me parler. Il est très gentil et on a rigolé toute l'après-midi, on s'est mis à côté en classe et la maîtresse nous a grondé parce qu'on faisait trop de bruit. »

« Et comment s'appelle-t-il ? » Draco pouvait presque rire en voyant la gêne de son fils. Gêne qui démontrait que lui aussi savait parfaitement avec qui il s'était lié aujourd'hui.

« Albus. … Albus Potter » finit-il par avouer d'une toute petite voix.

« Le fils du Sauveur hein … j'espère que vous allez bien vous entendre. En attendant, tu vas me donner ta liste de fournitures, on va tout acheter aujourd'hui, et on mangera en rentrant. Tu n'as pas trop faim ça ira ? »

Scorpius regardait son père, l'air étonné, la bouche grande ouverte. Puis il finit par dire oui, ne sachant pas pourquoi son père n'était pas fâché mais heureux qu'il accepte son amitié avec Albus.

Plus tard, lorsqu'Albus fut couché, Draco s'installa dans le salon avec Astoria, un verre de whisky l'attendant à côté de son fauteuil. Plusieurs minutes passèrent dans un silence total. Astoria lisait et ne semblait pas vouloir lever les yeux de son ouvrage.

« La journée de Scorpius s'est bien passée, il a très envie de retourner à l'école demain. » Seul le silence lui répondit.

« Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas posé des questions sur sa journée ? C'était important pour lui. »

Quittant son livre des yeux, sa femme soupira pour enfin le regarder.

« Il me suffisait d'attendre le repas pour savoir ça. Tu n'as pas jugé bon de lui enseigner le silence durant le repas. Je sais donc tout ce qu'i savoir. »

« Il s'est fait un ami aussi. » Avança-t-il pour tester sa réaction.

« C'est bien. Mais cela n'a aucune importance, il n'est pas à l'école pour se faire des amis. »

« C'est le fils Potter. »

Un bruit sourd, le livre qui tombe à terre sans que personne ne se préoccupe de le ramasser, et la colère. La colère dans les yeux de sa femme. Draco était impressionné tout de même, elle qui réagissait si rarement. Comme quoi, Potter était capable de réveiller bien des gens.

« Tu ne vas pas autoriser cela ?! Je ne peux tolérer cette relation dans notre cercle. »

« C'est le fils du Sauveur du monde sorcier pourtant, c'est une relation plus qu'utile. »

« Je refuse. Ce sang-mêlé n'a rien à faire avec un Malfoy. Nos familles ont trop souffert de ses actions pour que notre fils fasse amis-amis avec un Potter ! »

« Je n'obligerai pas Scorpius. Je ne lui imposerai pas ses amis comme les miens m'ont été imposés. Le rang social n'a rien à faire ici, je pensais que tu le savais. Je ne reviendrai pas sur la question et je te conseille de ne pas t'en préoccuper et encore moins de t'en mêler. Scorpius est heureux et cela me suffit. Cela devrait te suffire également. »

Astoria ne lui répondit pas et parti se coucher, sans un mot sans un regard de plus pour lui. Sa colère était visible dans la raideur de son corps. Lorsqu'elle disparut dans le couloir et qu'il n'entendit plus le bruit des pas, Draco soupira et se détendit. Il savait qu'elle était très attachée aux principes d'éducation des sang-pur, et il n'en avait jamais pris compte. Il tenait trop à son fils pour cela. Il savait aussi que l'amitié de Scorpius avec le petit Albus Potter ne passerait pas. Il sentait bien l'indifférence d'Astoria à son égard et à celui de leur enfant aussi, mais il n'avait pas prévu une telle colère. Pour la deuxième fois en quelques jours, Draco faisait face à son mariage qui lui pesait de plus en plus. Et encore une fois il maudissait Potter. Potter, Granger et tous les Gryffondors. Mais surtout Potter. Ce dernier n'aurait pas dû avoir tant d'influence sur sa vie et encore moins sur son mariage. Alors Draco maudissait Potter en buvant son whisky devant la cheminée, sans même se rendre compte que la nuit avançait. Il ne s'en préoccupait pas, il n'avait pas le temps. Il maudissait.

* * *

Et hop un de plus. Dites-moi tout ! Je suis toujours impressionnée par le plaisir qu'une review peut apporter. J'ai l'impression d'avoir 5 ans de nouveau, trépidant devant le sapin. J'étais persuadée que si je quittais le sapin des yeux, le Père-Noël en profiterait pour tout faire en douce (comme avec le téléphone en fait). Donc voilà, je vais laisser internet tranquille sinon le sapin ne sonnera jamais ! A bientôt très chers lecteurs ! Et merci (je me suis lancée un défis, vous abreuver de merci jusqu'à la noyade !).

**Fin du chapitre 3.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4 :**** Et Harry lui fit peur ...**

**Patia patia de l'auteur :** Bien, il s'avère que mon bébé n'était pas si bien réparé que ça. Toutes mes excuses pour ne pas avoir pu vous prévenir, je poste le nouveau chapitre et le prochain va suivre très rapidement. Merci à tout ceux qui ont continué de suivre et aux nouveaux venus, cela fait toujours chaud au coeur ! Ca fait un bien fou de pouvoir retrouver son pc, tout m'avait manqué, de mes fonds d'écrans débiles (My little pony ya qu'ça de vrai, jusqu'à mes personnages de wow ! Aaaah la belle vie avec internet.

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Eichi-chan :** Merci à toi, c'est pour des commentaires comme ça que je fais de mon mieux !

**Cat240 :** Très bonne idée ça ! Draco qui confond les piles avec de la "magie moldue", j'aime beaucoup ! merci à toi de suivre. Bisous

**Meylhana :** Oui je ne pouvais pas laisser Draco bloqué sur ces principes, j'espère juste que son caractère actuel vous parait plausible. Gros bisous !

**Caence :** L'idée que je me fais de Draco et de son fils a l'air de plaire, je suis contente *_* reporter tout son amour sur son fils ça colle bien je trouve, mais toujours classe évidemment !

**Shirotori :** Ah merci beaucoup ! J'adore Draco, il est très intéressant comme personnage et on peut broder pas mal autour de lui. Très heureuse qu'il te plaise, merci.

**Guest :** (^^) C'est vraiment très gentil à toi, tu réponds à beaucoup de mes interrogations (craintes aussi mine de rien), alors du fond de mon petit coeur, merci beaucoup !

**Pour tout le monde :** Merci à tous et toutes d'avoir pris de votre temps pour me faire part de vos avis ! Merci aussi à ceux qui suivent cette histoire et à ceux qui l'ont mise en favoris ! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour continuer à vous plaire !

* * *

Le soleil commençait à se coucher dans la province du Wiltshire à l'ouest de Londres, non pas qu'il ait réchauffé la journée mais il avait au moins fait acte de présence. Si l'on s'approchait assez près de l'usine de cannes à pommeau désaffectée, seul le silence se faisait entendre. Pourtant, lorsque l'on avait des pouvoirs magiques, on pouvait voir et entendre bien d'autres choses. Tout d'abord le regard était attiré par le grand parc, entretenu à l'anglaise, qui s'étendait derrière l'immense portail en fer forgé. Ensuite l'on pouvait apercevoir des paons, des paons albinos, dont la blancheur pouvait provoquer une fracture de l'œil les jours de soleil. Mais en cette fin de journée d'octobre, si un sorcier s'était approché, il aurait été frappé par le nombre d'oiseaux qui quittaient les lieux. Et s'il faisait un peu plus attention, il aurait fait de même. En effet malgré la distance, il aurait pu sentir l'ambiance morose qui s'échappait du manoir et s'il tendait l'oreille, il aurait entendre les quelques cris qui s'échappaient de temps à autres. En bref il aurait fui la colère du maître des lieux.

Draco Malfoy arpentait son bureau, de long en large, ruminant ses pensées sans parvenir à y mettre de l'ordre. D'ordinaire, il était fier de pouvoir dire qu'il maîtrisait sa vie, de A à Z, il aimait cela comparé à son adolescence ou rien n'était sous son contrôle. Mais là … Un mois. Un mois que sa vie ne ressemblait plus à rien. Depuis le jour de la rentrée, Scorpius fréquentait le fils de Potter, mais ça, ce n'était que le début. S'il avait un peu plus réfléchit, il aurait deviné la suite, mais non. Le fils du survivant était, bien évidemment, amis avec la fille de Granger et Weasley. Cela commençait à être beaucoup pour Draco qui cependant laissait faire. Voir l'air ravi de son fils suffisait à le faire supporter cette proximité. Après tout, il ne les croisait jamais. Mais là encore il avait un secret dont le contrôle lui échappait totalement. Depuis ce jour de rentrée scolaire, il avait prit l'habitude de se cacher derrière la même colonne de l'école, à la même heure. Il restait là, à surveiller Potter. Ils les regardaient rire et il voyait son ennemi ébouriffer les cheveux de son fils. S'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même, il savait qu'il ne faisait absolument aucune surveillance, son regard était toujours attiré par Potter. Il ne le reconnaissait pas, ou plus. Potter souriait, il riait très souvent. Comment était-ce possible, que vivre ait l'air pour lui aussi … simple ? Le Potter qu'il avait connu n'existait plus mais il n'arrivait pas à franchir le pas vers celui-ci, il ne le voulait pas.

Soupirant à fendre l'âme, il se dirigea vers les jardins pour prendre un peu et se calmer avant le retour de son fils. Fils indigne d'ailleurs qui avait préféré passer sa journée avec ses amis, et probablement Potter, pour aller visiter le jardin botanique sorcier plutôt qu'avec lui … Et voilà il était de nouveau énervé ! Rebroussant chemin, il arriva dans son bureau à l'instant où sa cheminée se mit à flamboyer.

« Draco ? Draco tu es là ? … DRACOOOOOO ! » la voix rebondissait contre les murs et menaçait de briser les fragiles œuvres d'art qui ornaient ce bureau.

« Oui Mère je suis là, pas la peine de vous abîmer les cordes vocales » soupira le dit Draco.

« Oh ! Pardonne-moi je ne te voyais pas, comment te portes-tu ? Tu te couvres bien j'espère, tu as toujours été sensible au froid et au vent. »

« Je me porte fort bien merci, et vous, où êtes-vous en ce moment ? »

« Milan, c'est fort beau comme tu t'en doutes mais je m'en lasse, je ne saurais pas dire où je voudrais aller cependant. Où est mon petit-fils favori, les bisous sur le nez qu'il affectionne tant me manquent. »

« Soyez assez honnête pour avouer que c'est à vous que ces « bisous » plaisent le plus. » Se moqua gentiment Draco. « Mais il n'est pas encore rentré, il est chez son ami. » Draco avait stoppé là sa phrase, il ne savait pas comment sa mère réagirait mais ne vouait pas risquer une altercation.

« Ah oui, le jeune Albus, un enfant délicieux. Maladroit comme un scrout à pétard dans un magasin de porcelaine mais charmant. D'ailleurs maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai été surprise de ton manque de réaction ... »

« Stop stop stop ! Vous savez qui est Albus Mère ? Comment ? Cela ne vous dérange pas ? »

« … Alors, oui, Potter me l'a dit, et après mûres réflexions, non bien au contraire. Et pour pallier à tes futures interrogations, Harry Potter m'a envoyé des photos d'Albus et de Scorpius, à la demande de ce dernier. Heureusement qu'il ne tient pas de toi, si c'était le cas, je n'aurais jamais de nouvelles. »

« … Je suis vraiment fatigué Mère ... » soupira Draco, se massant les tempes afin d'éviter la migraine qui pointait le bout de son nez.

« Très bien, je te laisse, fais-moi signe quand Scorpius est libre veux-tu. A bientôt chéri. » C'est dans un pouf retentissant que le visage de sa mère disparu de la cheminée et Draco était encore plus exaspéré qu'avant. Et ce qui portait sa colère à son comble, était de ne pas comprendre pourquoi cela le mettait dans un tel état.

Deux heures plus tard au dîner, l'ambiance ne s'était pas améliorée au manoir et loin de là. Astoria était complètement silencieuse, comme tous les jours depuis plusieurs semaines et Scorpius ne levait presque pas le nez de son assiette. Draco, lui ne cessait de le regarder pour comprendre un peu la situation.

« Père, pourrais-je vous demander quelque chose ? » Finit-il par dire en levant le museau de son plat, une tache de sauce persistante sur le menton.

« Je t'écoute, tu es bien silencieux depuis ton retour, c'est grave ? »

« Oui. … Non. Enfin si. Un Malfoy se doit d'être fidèle à lui-même en toutes circonstances n'est-ce pas Père ? » interrogea-t-il, soudain droit sur sa chaise.

« Oui … et un Malfoy va droit au but. »

« Alors, Père, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que dans deux semaines débuteront les vacances. Et le papa d'Albus a l'habitude de faire un repas pour célébrer les vacances ... »

Sentant venir quelque chose de déplaisant, Draco repoussa sa fourchette sur la table, et attendit, nerveux à l'idée que Potter ne lui prenne son fils pendant les vacances.

« Alors il nous invite au repas toi et moi le premier samedi des vacances. » Dit Scorpius, d'une traite et sans respirer, comme si la technique du pansement s'appliquait aussi aux questions dont on redoute la réponse.

Réponse qu'il n'eut pas d'ailleurs, pendant quelques minutes son père resta immobile, puis il fut prit d'un rire spasmodique au cours duquel il faillit s'étouffer pour enfin reprendre contenance devant un Scorpius raide comme la justice qui attendait avec impatience.

« Et bien je vais y réfléchir d'accord ? Maintenant raconte-moi ta journée, c'était bien le jardin ? »

Et tandis que Scorpius racontait, qu'Astoria partait se coucher sans rien dire, et que les elfes de maison s'activaient, l'esprit de Draco ne cessait de voyager entre les paroles de son fils, et l'image d'un petit brun et de son ami blond des années plus tôt, se demandant si une telle chose aurait été possible.

« On est en retaaaaaard ! Papa s'il-te-plaît, dépêche-toi ! » scandait un petit blond qui tirait une version adulte de lui-même par la main.

« Mais non, la cloche ne sonne que dans 15 minutes et on aperçoit déjà le portail, du calme Scorpius tu me fatigues déjà. » Mais à peine avait-il finit sa phrase que Scorpius lui fit une bise et partit attendre son ami dans la cour.

Alors comme tout les matins, Draco se coula derrière une colonne qui commençait à le connaître et attendit. Et comme tout les matins, il l'entendit avant de le voir. Arrivés devant l'école, il se mit à genoux devant son fils, resserra les pans de sa veste et l'embrassa sur le front avant de le laisser filer vers Scorpius qu'il salua de la main. Plusieurs minutes passèrent dans le silence sans que Draco ne fasse un mouvement pour partir, et pendant qu'il se demandait s'il devait dire à Potter que non, il ne viendrait pas à son dîner de célébration de vacances maintenant ou bien s'il devait faire comme si Scorpius avait oublié de lui en parler quand la voix de Potter s'éleva, tout doucement, comme un murmure.

« Tout les matins je me demande s'il va penser à moi dans la journée, je sais pertinemment que non mais je n'arrive pas à me décider si je dois en être heureux pour Albus ou triste pour moi. Les deux peut-être. Si on m'avait dit, il y a dix ans, qu'aujourd'hui je serai père de la huitième merveille du monde, je n'y aurais jamais cru. A vrai dire je ne croyais pas avoir d'enfant un jour, ni même un futur pour tout dire. C'est curieux n'est-ce pas ? Comme si je vivais la vie d'un autre. Et toi ? A quoi pensais-tu il y a dix ans, … Malfoy ? » Il avait dit son nom en se retournant vers la colonne, dans un souffle. Durant le discours de Potter, Draco n'avait pas bougé, pétrifié. Mais il n'avait pas comprit qu'il s'adressait à lui. Alors quand les yeux verts croisèrent les siens, et qu'il n'y vit ni colère, ni haine, ni ressentiments quelconques mais juste une douce curiosité, Draco paniqua, et transplana. Sans répondre.

« Ah … Mince, je lui ai fait peur. » souffla Harry, souriant devant la fuite du Serpentard. Il savait bien qu'il était là tout les matins, mais il ne savait pas si c'était tous les jours ou juste les semaines où Harry conduisait Albus à l'école. Alors il avait tenté le coup. Et la réaction de Malfoy était … bien pour le moins instructive. Il ne savait pas encore si Malfoy était resté Malfoy ou s'il avait beaucoup changé, mais Harry était sincèrement curieux de la réponse. A vrai dire, la question le travaillait depuis qu'il avait découvert un Scorpius rieur, et adorable, sans préjugés aucuns, si différent et si semblable à son père. Et quand il y regardait de plus près, la réponse à cette question, il la désirait depuis longtemps déjà. Depuis ses onze ans peut-être même. Malfoy était-il ce genre d'enfant ? Il en doutait, et c'est ce qui avait convaincu Harry, de l'aborder aujourd'hui. « Il ne me reste plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne s'enfuit pas la prochaine fois. » Et il partit vers le ministère, enfonçant son nez et son demi sourire dans son écharpe, pressé de raconter cette rencontre à Hermione avec qui il devait déjeuner le midi.

C'est dans un café que Harry retrouva sa meilleure amie, plongée dans un livre, elle chipotait son verre de vin sans le boire. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il lui déposa une bise sur la joue qu'elle leva ses yeux et lui sourit.

« J'ai une bonne idée d'entrée pour ton repas de vacances, tu veux l'entendre ? »

« J'ai revu Malfoy. » Fut la seule façon d'introduire la chose qu'Harry trouva, et s'il avait un peu peur de la brusquerie de la chose, Hermione, elle, ne réagit pas.

« Tu lui as parlé ? »

« Oui, si on veut. » Harry fit signe au serveur qui vint prendre leurs commandes, mais Harry n'arrivait pas à poursuivre, il ne savait pas quoi dire au final. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé après tout, Malfoy était même parti brusquement.

« … Donc … tu vas me laisser là-dessus ? De quoi avez-vous parlé ? Ça s'est bien passé ? Vous ne vous êtes pas battus j'espère. »

« Non non. C'est juste qu'on a pas vraiment parlé. Il est toujours là le matin et le soir pour récupérer Scorpius. Et je trouvais ça idiot de ne pas nous parler alors nos fils s'entendent bien. Donc ce matin, j'étais dans mes pensées et j'ai décidé de lui faire partagé ce grand moment. Et il a transplané quand je me suis tourné vers lui. Pas un mot, rien. » Finit Harry. Il se sentait bête tout d'un coup, il n'y avait rien à raconter.

Ils mangèrent en silence jusqu'au dessert, Hermione semblait plongée dans ses pensées et était étonnement silencieuse. En attaquant sa mousse au chocolat avec une vigueur digne de son mari, Hermione finit par fixer Harry.

« Je pense que c'est une bonne chose que tu ais fini par lui parler. Malfoy est un ami de Luna et de Blaise, il ne peut pas être si mauvais. D'ailleurs je suis très curieuse à propos de lui aussi. Tu devrais l'inviter au repas de ce week-end. » conclut-elle.

« C'est déjà fait, j'ai dis à Scorpius que lui et ses parents étaient invités. » Lui sourit-il.

« … Envoie une invitation plus formelle. Malfoy est un socio-lâche. Il risque de s'enfuir encore tu ne crois pas ? » Tout en disant cela, elle luttait contre une mèche de cheveux qui se baladait sur son nez et qui étalait son dessert dessus. Harry lui remit délicatement les cheveux derrière l'oreille et lui retira la mousse du bout des doigts.

« Comment va le prendre Ron s'il voit Malfoy débarquer au repas ? » Hermione eut l'air surpris une minute puis …

« Oh oui ! Ça va être amusant comme tout ça. … Ça va animer l'après-midi, on aura peut-être plus d'enfants que prévus alors ? » A voir sa meilleure amie trépigner ainsi sur sa chaise, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Alors on part comme ça, il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne refuse pas. Auquel cas Scorpius lui fera les yeux doux pour voir son ami. »

« Trinquons ! » lui répondit-elle en levant sa tasse de café et en la faisant tinter contre celle d'Harry renversant quelques gouttes sur la table.

Adossé contre la porte de bureau, Draco peinait à retrouver son souffle. A peine rentrer chez lui, Astoria était revenu à la charge à propos des amis de Scorpius. Mais Draco n'avait pas l'énergie pour cela, il avait foncer directement dans son bureau, claquant la porte et ignorant sa femme. Il était rester là, contre la porte. Sa nouvelle meilleure amie. Potter savait qu'il était là, aujourd'hui ? Tous les jours ? Potter lui avait parlé. Pas insulté, parlé. Draco n'avait pas su réagir, comment était-il censé le faire ? « Salut Potter, toi que je déteste depuis mon enfance, raconte moi ta vie et taillons le bout de gras tous les deux en souvenir d'un bon vieux temps inexistant ! » Et pourquoi ce Survivant de malheur lui avait-il adressé la parole ?! Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils devaient s'ignorer avec tact et élégance.

Interrompant ses pensées, un léger bruit à la fenêtre lui fit lever les yeux pour apercevoir un hibou le fixer de ses deux énormes yeux jaunes. Draco lui entrebâilla la fenêtre, lui donna une friandise et referma rapidement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait vraiment un mauvais pressentiment sur ce hiboux. C'est avec lenteur qu'il ouvrit son courrier et dirigea directement son regard sur la signature. « Signé : Potter ». Et merde. Il allait la lire, il le savait, la curiosité allait être trop forte de toutes façons. Mais pas maintenant, pas tout de suite. Il en avait vraiment assez de cette sournoise et persistante impression que sa vie lui échappait. Après une bonne demi-heure à ruminer ses sentiments et sa colère, il se décida à l'ouvrir.

« Malfoy,

Je vous invite, toi, ta femme et Scorpius à venir passer l'après-midi à la maison samedi prochain pour célébrer les vacances. Fais-moi parvenir ta réponse par hiboux.

Bonne après_midi Malfoy.

Potter. »

… Plus court et informel, on ne pouvait faire mieux, d'ailleurs le mot avait été écrit à la hâte, sans relecture et Draco se maudissait de s'en formaliser. Il voulait dire non, et Astoria le ferait sûrement. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir dans cette lettre une invitation dans le Potter-monde et il était indéniablement curieux. Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas tout de suite le hiboux qui frappait sa vitre avec de plus en plus de vigueur. Tout de suite, il pensa au hiboux qui réclamait une réponse, puis il vit un autre message, et ensuite il aperçut le signe de Sainte Mangouste. La panique s'empara de lui et il ne prit pas la peine de lire l'intégralité du message lorsqu'il lut le nom de Scorpius. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il transplana en panique.

Arrivé dans le hall d'accueil, il se précipita sur la réceptionniste et maudit cette dernière de sa lenteur. Courant dans les couloirs, il pénétra en trombe dans la chambre de son fils où il aperçut Scorpius, assis en tailleur, le T-shirt enlevé et Hermione penchée sur lui avec sa baguette. Bien que rassuré, manifestement rien de grave s'il se fiait au sourire de son fils, il attendit sagement qu'Hermione finisse de l'ausculter pour la prendre à part.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? C'est grave ? Quel est le traitement ? » Hermione stoppa là son bombardement en levant la main.

« Il n'y a rien de grave, il avait le poignet cassé mais c'est réparé, il a quelques bleus sur le bras et les côtes mais je lui ai donné une potion cicatrisante et anti-douleur. Je vais le garder cette nuit pour qu'il se repose et voir son état demain matin. Je vais faire en sorte qu'il reste seul dans la chambre, si tu veux passer la nuit ici, vous serez tranquilles. Quant à ce qu'il s'est passé, tu devrais lui demander ou attendre le retour d'Albus. Je suis au bout du couloir si tu as besoin de moi. »

« D'accord. Merci Granger. » Murmura-t-il soulagé.

« De rien Draco, arc-en-ciel sur toi. » finit-elle en souriant. « Et arc-en-ciel sur toi Scorpius, je reviendrai dans une paire d'heures pour voir comment tu te sens. » Puis elle sortit de la pièce, en refermant doucement la porte. Draco prit une chaise et s'installa près de son fils qui s'était rallongé. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de lui poser des questions, la porte se rouvrit, sans bruits ou presque. Un Albus, penaud et intimidé s'y encadrait, avec son père derrière lui. Le petit garçon s'approcha de Scorpius et lui tendit un cadeau.

« Je suis désolé Scorpius, je n'aurais pas du te pousser à t'échapper de la cour avec moi. J'espère que tu m'en veux pas et je t'ai amené des bonbons. Ah mince ! J'aurais pas du te le dire avant que t'ai ouvert. Désolé. »

« C'est bien Albus, maintenant n'oublie pas Malfoy, le vieux. » Dit Harry en poussant légèrement son fils vers Draco, toujours assis, que regardait l'ami de son fils incrédule.

« Pardon Monsieur Malfoy. Pendant la récré, j'ai proposé à Scorpius une balade dans le monde Moldu pour voir à quoi ça ressemble. C'était dangereux et inconsidéré, veuillez accepter mes excuses, on le fera plus. » marmonna Albus, sans prendre le temps de respirer en tendant une carte à Draco. Ce dernier l'ouvrit, toujours surpris et lu les excuses de la carte. Et bien que le discours lui avait sûrement été soufflé par son père, bien qu'il soit maladroit, Draco passa la main dans la chevelure ébouriffée en acceptant les excuses de ce petit garçon qui visiblement s'en voulait d'avoir fait blesser son ami.

Puis Albus sauta sur le lit de son ami et ils entamèrent les bonbons avec appétit en rigolant déjà de leur mésaventure. Potter se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de Draco et lui fit signe vers la porte. Jetant un coup à son fils, Draco se leva et rejoint Potter.

« C'est une voiture. A la sortie du Chaudron Baveur, ils n'ont pas regardé avant de traverser et en voulant l'éviter, Scorpius est tombé sur sa main. Albus les as ramené directement dans le bar et a demandé au gérant d'appeler sa tante, Hermione, c'est elle qui les a ramené ici et qui t'a envoyé le hibou. » Expliqua le brun, visiblement nerveux face à son vis à vis imperturbable. « Je sais que là c'est probablement beaucoup demandé, mais n'en veux pas pas à Albus s'il-te-plaît, il ne voulait pas blesser Scorpius. Il l'aime vraiment beaucoup tu sais. » finit-il, regardant Draco, attendant une réponse visiblement.

« Merci pour l'explication Potter, aussi touchantes qu'elles soient, les excuses de ton fils ne m'ont pas vraiment expliqué la situation. Pour répondre à ta demande, non je ne lui en veut pas, si c'est lui qui a proposé, Scorpius l'a sûrement suivi de bon cœur. Donc si tu as peur que je lui interdise de voir ton fils, c'est absurde, offensant et c'est non. »

« D'accord. Oui tu as raison. En ce qui concerne samedi prochain, tu … » Ne sachant comment poursuivre, Harry se racla la gorge, dansa d'un pied sur l'autre, se tripota les mains mais ne disait toujours rien.

« Oui, nous viendrons samedi prochain, merci pour l'invitation. Tu remercieras encore Granger pour moi. » Draco reparti alors s'asseoir près de son fils, marquant ainsi la fin de l'entretien. Harry prit son fils, dit au revoir à Scorpius et repartit.

Draco ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à dire oui, s'il se doutait qu'il allait regretter sa décision, pour l'instant il était juste serein. Il allait pouvoir sortir un peu de son manoir et même s'il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde, il avait confiance dans les capacités de Granger et donc son fils allait bien.

Et pendant ce temps, sur le chemin qui les ramenait chez eux, Harry souriait dans son écharpe.

* * *

Et voilà, il fut à venir et j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus ! Comme d'habitude dites-moi tout, et pour continuer avec mes histoires débiles, la chaudière est en panne et il fait froid chez moi. Très froid !

**Fin du chapitre 4**


	6. Chapter 5 - Et Ronald conspirait

**Patia patia de l'auteur : ** Bonjour à tous et à toutes, que vous dire depuis le temps ? Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à continuer mon histoire, ce n'est pas tant par manque d'inspiration que par problèmes personnels, plusieurs déménagements et la préparation de mes concours en trois mois, ce fut chaotique. En tout cas je vous renouvelle mes excuses les plus sincères et remercie toutes celles et ceux qui ont eu la patience d'attendre sans m'incendier, merci pour toutes les reviews, elles me font énormément plaisir et m'aident mine de rien, à construire une histoire originale. C'est également la dernière fois que je répond aux reviews en début de chapitre, j'ai cru comprendre que c'était désormais fort peu recommandé, mais n'ayez crainte, j'y répondrai par mp ! J'en profite aussi pour remercier ma future bêta : Meylhana grâce à qui j'oublierai moins de mots et qui (si ffnet le veut) va avoir beaucoup de boulot avec moi !

**Disclaimer :**Bien évidemment les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R, je ne touche aucun autre bénéfice que vos reviews pour mes écrits.

**Réponses aux reviews (une de mes parties préférées ^^) :**

Pour **brigitte26** : Fichtre quelle haine envers Astoria … N'est-ce pas qu'on adore la fustiger ? Mais n'ai crainte, elle va bientôt sortir du cadre principal et rejoindre la bordure ! Et oui, Harry a un côté Serpentard que j'aime beaucoup, Draco n'a plus qu'à se méfier ! Merci de suivre et de me répondre !

Pour **cat240** : Alors alors alors ? Dis-moi tout, il te plaît mon Ron ? Plus adulte mais toujours aussi Weasley dans l'âme ! N'hésite pas à me dire s'il t'a déçue ou au contraire ! A très vite et merci pour tes reviews.

Pour **bmw** : Un grand merci pour ta review, c'est vrai que l'ambiance et la construction du début ressemble beaucoup à A travers eux, heureusement que la suite non, le plagiat c'est le Mal (et c'est chiant à lire). Ravie que mon Draco te plaise, bien sûr j'aime tout l'univers Potterien mais j'ai vraiment une affection particulière pour Draco, donc plus il plaît, mieux je me porte ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire et à bientôt !

Pour **moimoimoi** : Merci d'avoir lu, d'avoir aimé et de m'avoir reviewé ! Voilà la suite, servie sur un beau plateau (pas en argent, j'en ai pas, mais j'en ai un en plastique rouge et blanc avec des pommes si tu veux bien ^^) avec mes excuses pour ce délai honteux. Je partage ton opinion pour Artemis69, ses histoires sont magiques ! A bientôt.

Pourtout le monde : Encore merci à tous d'avoir lu (je vous avais dis que je vous noierai sous les « mercis »), un autre grand merci pour toutes les reviews et encore toutes mes excuses pour l'attente, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à très bientôt !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**** Et Ronald conspirait …**

Dans un manoir, il y avait une chambre, dans cette chambre il y avait un miroir magique, et devant ce miroir magique, il y avait un sorcier blond. Ledit sorcier s'observait en silence depuis dix bonnes minutes. Il avait rendez-vous, et c'était important. Suffisamment important en tout cas pour qu'il pense et repense sa tenue. Elle ne devait pas être trop formelle, ni trop négligée, mais pas hautaine cependant. C'était une décision bien ardue mais Draco Malfoy en avait maté d'autres.

C'était aujourd'hui que Potter faisait son « repas de vacances » et l'idée qui, brièvement, ne lui avait pas parue si horrible que ça, ne cessait de faire croître une angoisse au creux de son estomac. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit oui, et seule sa bonne éducation l'empêchait d'annuler depuis quelques jours. En plus Potter penserait probablement à de la lâcheté et ça, ce n'était certainement pas envisageable.

Après avoir redressé sa cravate pour la cinquième fois, tiré sur les pans de sa veste pour la sixième fois et arrangé ses cheveux pour la … énième fois, Draco se décida à aller chercher son fils pour partir, il était 13h40 et ils avaient rendez-vous à 14h. Alors il sortit de sa chambre en ignorant le soupir de soulagement d'un miroir qui n'avait que trop subit aujourd'hui.

Dans le couloir menant à la chambre de son fils, l'ambiance était bien différente. Des elfes de maison couraient partout, et un bruit indéfinissable se faisait de plus en plus fort lorsque l'on approchait de la chambre de l'héritier Malfoy. En ouvrant la porte, Draco identifia le bruit. C'était de la musique, du moins le croyait-il tant le volume était fort. Il dut presque hurler pour se faire entendre de son fils. Enfin fils … des fois il en doutait. Dans des moments comme celui-ci. Jamais il n'était venu à l'idée de Draco de se déguiser en pirate avec des draps qui coûtaient une fortune. Ni même de chevaucher un elfe de maison pour prendre le lit d'abordage. Lit sur lequel un autre elfe de maison était ligoté avec une pancarte autour de son cou. Pancarte qui disait « Princesse à sauver ! ». Oui des fois Draco doutait, et puis son fils interrompit son aventure pour voir qui avait coupé la musique, il tourna son visage vers son père en levant un sourcil. Et Draco ne douta plus, c'était bien son fils hélas, ce pirate de fortune près à sauver la princesse la plus laide de l'histoire des contes.

« Oui Père ? » demanda Scorpius en descendant de … sa monture ? Son navire ?

« Il est l'heure de partir chez les Potter si tu es prêt. » soupira Draco, décidément cet enfant l'épuisait. Il était la joie de son existence mais bon sang, que d'énergie.

« Juste le temps de mettre mes chaussures et de dire au revoir à Mère et on peut y aller Père. »

« Très bien alors en route moussaillon et j'espère que tu n'as pas besoin d'une carte pour retrouver tes chaussures. »

« … Mais enfin Père je ne suis pas un moussaillon, c'est moi le Capitaine ! » s'offusqua le petit blond.

« Bien, alors en route mon Capitaine ! »

« Au revoir Mère, à ce soir. Passez une bonne journée. » dit Scorpius en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir atteindre la joue d'Astoria.

« A ce soir Scorpius. » lui répondit-elle, cependant et à l'étonnement de Draco, elle lui fit une bise sur la joue et un bref câlin. C'était vraiment inhabituel, surtout pour Astoria.

« Scorpius, attends-moi sur le perron, j'arrive tout de suite. »

« Oui Père ! », et le pirate partit en trottinant vers la porte d'entrée. Ce n'est que quand il franchit celle-ci que Draco se tourna vers Astoria.

« Tu ne viens pas alors, c'est certain ? »

« Je t'ai déjà dit ce que je pensais de ces gens, il n'en est pas question. Je te fais confiance, tu trouveras une excuse valable. » Si le ton était sec, les yeux d'Astoria étaient tournés vers la porte d'entrée, comme si elle voyait son fils au travers, ne prêtant aucune réelle attention à son mari. Et si Draco s'en étonna, il ne prit pas le temps de s'attarder sur le comportement de sa femme et partit lui aussi. Il ne voulait pas arriver en retard chez Potter.

« Wouah … elle est belle la maison, n'est-ce pas Père ? » Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite, il admirait l'ancien QG de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Pour commencer, il ne pensait pas que Potter vivrait ici, trop de souvenirs sûrement. Ensuite, c'était plus un manoir qu'une maison. Et pour finir, elle était vraiment belle. Le jardin qui entourait la maison était un amas d'arbres, de buissons et de fleurs de toutes tailles. Bien sûr rien n'était fleuri, mais il émanait de cette simili jungle un joyeux désordre qui contrastait tant avec le manoir Malfoy, que Draco ne savait pas s'il adorait ou détestait l'aspect du jardin. Arrivé à la porte d'entrée, il opta pour la première idée. Il avait envie de se cacher dans les buissons, de grimper dans les arbres et de paresser dans l'herbe durant des heures. Reportant son attention sur son fils, il arrangea ses cheveux et sa tenue, vérifia la sienne et regarda la porte qui lui faisait face … puis sa montre, 14h01. Alors il sonna sans plus attendre. Son qui sembla provoquer un ouragan dans la maison. La porte s'ouvrit et Draco … ne vit rien.

« Bonjour Monsieur. » C'était une voix fluette et posée, et quand Draco baissa les yeux, il vit qu'elle appartenait à une petite fille.

« Je suis bien chez les Potter ? » demanda-t-il, plus très sûr de l'adresse.

« Oui, tonton est dans la cuisine avec maman. Scorpius n'est pas venu ? » elle avait l'air sérieux et pénétré cette petite, trop d'ailleurs, elle en devenait comique. Puis Draco réalisa en la regardant. Une frimousse sérieuse, deux grands yeux bleus sombre, une masse de cheveux brun-roux … ''avec maman …'' misère la fille de Weasley et Granger. Et si la mère et la fille étaient là, il y avait fort à parier que la belette répondait présent également.

« Si si, il est … caché derrière ma cape. Scorpius ? » se reprit Draco.

« Oh Père vous gâchez tout, je voulais lui faire peur moi ... » Scorpius boudait et la petite fille dissipa la gène de Draco d'un rire, elle prit Scorpius par le bras pour l'emporter dans la maison en courant. Et Draco se décida à avancer en direction des voix. Il ne prit pas vraiment le temps de regarder autour de lui, il devait vite saluer son hôte, il avait beaucoup trop envie de déguerpir. Il poussa la porte derrière laquelle des voix s'élevaient et faillit éclater de rire sans préambule.

Dans la cuisine, Potter, dos à lui, se tortillait sur un air de musique, il chantait, faux mais avec conviction. Visiblement il préparait quelque chose et dans son dandinement, il se mettait de la farine partout. Elle ressortait bien dans ses cheveux noirs d'ailleurs. Alors Draco resta un moment à l'observer, jusqu'à la fin de la chanson en fait.

« Alors Potter, on préfère rester dans la cuisine à cuisiner comme un elfe plutôt que d'accueillir ses invités ? Pas très poli tout ça. » Ironisa Draco.

Au son de sa voix, Harry sursauta, eut l'air gêné l'espace de deux bonnes secondes puis haussa les épaules.

« Si tu connaissais l'histoire d'amour entre Rose et les portes, toi aussi tu l'aurais laissé faire. Et si tu n'avais pas perdu toutes tes bonnes manières, tu aurais commencé tes récriminations par « Bonjour Potter, jolie maison ». Tu vois, tu n'es pas un parfait invité non plus » finit Harry en souriant. « Donc on reprend, bonjour Malfoy, bienvenu chez moi. »

« … Bonjour Potter, merci pour l'invitation. » avança prudemment Draco.

« Je suppose que Scorpius est parti jouer, où est ta femme ? Je voudrai la saluer avant de friser l'incorrection ».

« Astoria … se sentait faible ce matin, elle préfère rester se reposer aujourd'hui. » L'excuse était bancale et Potter ne la gobait pas c'était visible, mais Draco n'avait même pas pensé à trouver quelque chose. Alors qu'il espérait que Potter ne relève pas. Perdu dans ses pensées et évitant le regard d'Harry, Draco se sentit brusquement … comprimé, étouffé. « Draco ! Je suis très contente de te voir, comment vas-tu ? »

« Granger … Bonjour. » Bien que brève, l'étreinte d'Hermione avait été pour le moins puissante. « Je vais très bien merci, et toi ? »

« C'est Weasley et bien, je te remercie. Décrispe-toi Malfoy, tu as peur d'une Weasley enceinte ? » Draco vit son sourire en coin, et à son corps défendant, Hermione commençait à lui plaire, elle était pugnace et parfaitement franche, alors Draco accepta de jouer. Il approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, tout aussi brièvement mais un peu moins brusquement quand …

« AAAAAAAAAAAH … Hermione ! Malfoy ! »

Pas possible de se tromper, le Weasley se manifestait, son rugissement se reconnaissait entre tous. Et pour le Malfoy, ce n'était jamais bon signe.

« Weasley. Bonjour. » Il n'avait pas réussit à faire mieux.

« Toi ! Ici ! Avec ma femme dans les bras, non mais ça va pas ?! Ne la touche pas ! A tous les coups mon bébé va être Serpentard maintenant ! J'ai failli mourir en rentrant dans une cuisine ! Harry je ne te pardonnerai pas de ne rien m'avoir dit et toi Hermione depuis quand tu câlines des serpents ? Non mais vraiment ... »

« Ron silence veux-tu, tu énerves le bébé » dit Hermione malicieusement. « Désolé, avec Harry on voulait juste voir ta tête, Draco est ici pour le repas avec Scorpius. »

« … Et me le dire non ? J'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusé tous autant que vous êtes. Quant à toi Malfoy, je te dis bonjour et bienvenue avant de me faire engueuler. Par contre tous les trois, avant la fin de l'après-midi, la vengeance vous tombera sur le nez. Sur ce je retourne voir les enfants, ils sont beaucoup plus agréables. »

« Ron non ne pars pas si vite. » proposa Harry.

« Chut chut ! Je m'en vais comme un prince ! » Et c'est sur ces bonnes paroles que Ronald Weasley sortit de la cuisine droit comme un i et le nez en l'air. Une cuisine dans laquelle il ne pénétrerait plus jamais l'esprit tranquille.

« Je dois l'avouer, Weasley m'étonne. Si vous ne l'aviez pas prévenu de ma présence, je pensais qu'il réagirait autrement. »

« Tu as raison Draco, après toutes ces années mon mari a grandi comme tout le monde. C'est pour ça que je l'aime, il est tellement imprévisible. Je vais d'ailleurs le rejoindre dans le jardin. A moins … à moins qu'il ne soit dans le salon ! Oh on ne peut jamais savoir avec un tel farceur. » répondit la brunette, les yeux grands ouverts et un air sérieux que trahissait ce sourire en coin que Draco commençait à lui connaître.

Quand Hermione fut sortie, Draco réalisa que s'il voulait survivre à cette journée, il allait devoir faire des efforts. Il savait désormais qu'il pouvait parfaitement s'entendre avec Hermione. Il faudrait du temps c'était certain, mais la jeune femme était tenace, mais il aimait son humour et son ironie, jamais véritablement méchante et toujours vraie. Par contre, avec Potter c'était différent. Peut-être que pas assez de temps n'était passé. Que les sentiments du passé et le passé lui-même étaient trop lourds. Pourtant Potter l'avait invité, il avait fait un geste en avant mais malgré tout, le pas était énorme pour Draco. Et là ils étaient seuls dans la cuisine, et malgré toute sa bonne éducation, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire la conversation.

« Alors Malfoy, deux options, soit tu t'échappes vers le jardin pour retrouver Ron et Hermione, soit tu m'aides à finir. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

« Potter je ne fais pas de travail d'elfe de maison. Mais pour te remercier de ton hospitalité, je vais faire un effort. De quoi tu as besoin ? »

Et pendant qu'un Harry Potter était aidé en pâtisserie par un Draco Malfoy, ce dernier pensait qu'il fallait peu de choses au final pour s'adapter à une situation gênante, il fallait Harry Potter et sa désinvolture pour réussir à faire passer ce genre de choses pour presque normales, un Harry Potter d'une simplicité désarmante et la perspective d'un Weasley en colère de l'autre côté.

[…]

« Draco Malfoy Chef Pâtissier de renom. Des fois tu éclaires ma vie sans même t'en rendre compte. » Ricana Blaise. Il était arrivé un peu plus tôt et avait surpris Draco dans la cuisine. Ce dernier était cependant le plus surpris, il n'avait pas été au courant de sa présence.

« Oh ça va, je voulais juste être poli. En plus je ne savais pas que tu venais. » dit Draco en haussant les épaules.

« Harry m'a demandé de ne rien dire, il voulait que tu stress un peu avec tous les Gryffondors pour ensuite reprendre ta respiration face à moi ton sauveur ! Le grand, le beau, le fort Blaise Zabini. » C'est en riant qu'ils passèrent la journée, Draco se sentait à l'aise si Blaise ou Luna était avec lui. Ils avaient parlé avec Granger et un peu avec Potter mais le Weasley se contentait de jouer avec les enfants. Draco n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'observer autour de lui. Tous ces gens, il les avait connu enfants. Pourtant ceux qu'il voyait aujourd'hui lui étaient étrangers, même son ami. Le voir ainsi avec la bande de Gryffondors lui laissait penser que tout était possible. Avec le temps peut-être. Son fils avait l'air à l'aise avec tous, y compris les adultes et en particulier Weasley. En le regardant avec attention, il vit les changements chez ce dernier. Des changements plus importants, ou peut-être plus visibles chez lui que chez les autres.

Il avait encore grandi mais sa musculature avait suivit le mouvement. Ses yeux bleus étaient toujours rieurs mais plus rien du côté imbécile et immature de l'adolescent des souvenirs. Draco se devait de reconnaître qu'il était impressionnant et qu'il n'aimerait se retrouver face à lui en tant que chef des Aurors.

Enfin c'était si on ne l'observait pas trop longtemps, en riant il poursuivait sa fille et le petit Potter avec un Scorpius surexcité sur les épaules. D'un coup de ruban bien placé par la petite Rose, il fut à terre et les trois enfants s' acharnaient sur lui et Weasley riait à s'en étouffer sur place, des mèches venant se coincer partout sur son visage. En fait, Weasley riait tout le temps et Draco trouvait cela surprenant, surprenant pour son univers habituel mais là, dans ce décor là, Weasley ne paraissait pas déplacé bien au contraire. Alors Draco ne cessait de s'interroger, c'était partout comme ça ? Toujours ? Ou juste avec eux ? En tout cas, il aimait être là, il aimait voir Scorpius coincé sous le bras de Weasley père et chatouillé à en pleurer de rire par Weasley fille, il voulait ça pour son fils, il s'en rendait bien compte. Aussi difficile que ce soit pour lui, il le devait bien à son fils.

Le dîner lui aussi fut agréable, placé entre Blaise et Granger, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de la conversation. Et il passa un certain nombre de minutes à tous les observer, leur parler était bien agréable aussi. Granger était passionnante et passionnée, comme il s'y attendait, Luna était dans la Lune et ses interventions leur donnaient à tous l'impression d'être déconnectés, Blaise et Ron étaient apparemment très amis, discutaient de tout et s'opposaient avec ferveur pour le Quidditch. Potter lui … et bien Potter discutait avec tout le monde, riait avec tout le monde, levait les yeux aux ciel quand Weasley le prenait à partie pour « faire comprendre à ce Serpentard que toute protestation est inutile, que lui seul avait raison ! », il ramenait doucement Luna a la réalité quand elle était visiblement trop loin dans sa tête et il veillait discrètement sur Hermione. Bref Potter avait l'air serein et heureux. Draco comprenait cela, il se sentait certes un peu à part, c'était la première fois qu'il dînait dans ce genre d'ambiance et il sentait douloureusement bien qu'il n'était pas dans son élément. Il n'était pas comme eux, pas du tout, ce n'était pas son monde. Pourtant il voulait en faire partie, ces gens étaient trop heureux, trop unis pour que ça ne lui donne pas envie. Et il se surprit à espérer, à espérer changer un peu, à espérer que viendrait le jour où il serait à l'aise, le jour où il ne serait plus lui-même viendrait.

La soirée se poursuivit tard, très tard même, les enfants jouant dans la maison, les adultes discutant et personne n'arrivait à mettre un terme à la soirée. Draco pas plus que les autres, il observait, il parlait, il apprenait ce nouveau monde dans lequel son fils s'était glissé avec l'aisance et l'innocence qui allaient avec son âge.

Ce n'est que bien après minuit qu'Hermione se leva pour prendre sa fille qui s'était endormie dans ses bras pour la ramener. Alors elle embrassa tout le monde, y comprit les Malfoy, leur souhaita la bonne nuit et espérait les revoir bientôt. Pendant ce temps, Weasley disait au revoir lui aussi mais Draco commençait à s'inquiéter, il l'avait vu lever discrètement le pouce à l'intention de son fils qui lui avait répondu avec empressement. Et oh non, il n'aimait pas ça. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il toisa Draco, puis brusquement lui saisit le poignet, attrapa sa main et la serra avec un « Bonsoir Malfoy, à bientôt j'en suis sûr ! » avec un sourire carnassier qui conforta Draco qu'il fallait qu'il parle à son fils, et rapidement. Blaise et Luna partirent aussi, et Draco se retrouva en tête à tête avec Potter et son fils.

Il s'apprêtait à dire bonsoir lorsqu'il sentit une tension sur sa veste. « Père, peut-on rester dormir s'il-te-plaît ? » implora Scorpius, sa main fermement serrée sur le vêtement de son père.

« Quoi ?! Allons Scorpius ce n'est pas possible et ça ne dépend pas de moi, nous ne sommes pas chez nous ici et d'ailleurs ... »

« Il y a plein de chambres si vous voulez ! Et même, Scorpius peut dormir avec moi si vous voulez ! Il est tard en plus, hein papa ?! Ils peuvent rester ? » l'interrompu un Albus tout excité à l'idée de garder son ami plus longtemps.

Et là où Draco espérait un soutien de la part de Potter, ce dernier le regardait calmement en déclenchant l'apocalypse.

« Bien sûr qu'ils peuvent rester, il y a assez de place et c'est les vacances, mais il faut demander poliment à Draco et sans lui couper la parole cette fois. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt trahi. Draco fit face à deux enfants implorants et il ne put que lutter pendant deux bonnes minutes pour finir par dire oui, la mort dans l'âme et pensant si fort à son lit, dans son manoir, qu'il aurait pu le matérialiser.

« Alors c'est réglé. » dit Potter en les emmenant à l'étage, indiquant la chambre d'Albus pour les enfants, la chambre pour Draco et la salle-de-bain.

Et pendant qu'il se changeait, Draco se dit qu'il fallait tout de même qu'il reprenne un tant soit peu de contrôle sur sa vie et que ce genre de choses n'allaient certainement pas se reproduire. C'est épuisé et confus mais apaisé, sans trop se l'avouer qu'il se coucha, et s'endormit presque immédiatement.

Il s'éveilla le lendemain matin au son des cavalcades dans l'escalier, l'esprit un peu embrouillé, se demandant pourquoi il n'était pas dans sa chambre et pourquoi l'extérieur était aussi bruyant. Et tout lui revint, alors il réalisa qu'il avait dormi chez Potter, qu'il était assez tard et qu'il voulait partir le plus vite possible.

Il prit pourtant soin d'être présentable devant son hôte avant de descendre, il ne sera pas dit que lui, Draco Malfoy, était négligé. Arrivé dans la cuisine, il découvrit les enfants déjà attablés devant un chocolat et des tartines, discutant joyeusement et en pyjama et un Potter assis la tête posée au creux de sa main au-dessus de son café et se battant visiblement pour s'extirper définitivement du sommeil.

« Bonjour Potter, bonjour Scorpius » fit-il pour se signaler en embrassant son fils sur la joue et en passant sa main dans les cheveux d'un Albus barbouillé jusqu'au menton de confiture.

« Bonjour Malfoy. » Harry le regardait un peu surpris et toujours ensommeillé. « Tu veux un café ? Du thé ? Les croissants et le pain sont déjà sur la table » dit-il en se levant.

« Café merci, Scorpius, va te préparer, nous ne devons pas traîner, alors zou! »

« Oui Père ! » fit Scorpius en se précipitant dans l'escalier suivit d'un Albus indigné qui le suivit avec un « Hééééééééé attends-moi ! » particulièrement comique étant donné qu'il ne s'était pas débarrassé de sa barbe en confiture.

« Bien dormi Malfoy ? » demanda Harry en posant une tasse fumante devant Draco.

« Oui très, merci pour l'accueil Potter et désolé du dérangement. »

« … Quel dérangement Malfoy, ça m'a fait plaisir, sinon je ne l'aurais pas proposé. »

Draco hocha la tête et se concentra sur son café, le silence n'était pas désagréable et il en profitait pour réfléchir à la suite, devait-il inviter Potter chez lui ? Astoria ne l'accepterait probablement pas. En plus, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir les nerfs assez solides pour ça, il avait bien dormi et la chambre était plus que confortable mais il voulait vraiment rentrer chez lui. Quelque chose lui disait que s'il continuait sur cette voie, il ne maîtriserait vraiment plus rien et tout de même, il était Malfoy !

Des bruits de pas dans l'escalier le sortirent de ses pensées, il avala le reste de son café d'une traite et se retourna pour enfin repartir quand il posa les yeux sur son fils. Sa voix se coinça dans sa gorge, son souffle avait apparemment disparu quelque part très loin et ses yeux menaçaient de sortir de leurs orbites. Car devant lui, se tenait, l'air ravi, son fils certes, mais son fils ...

…. Roux ! Son fils était roux ! Et pas un petit roux non, le roux ultime et bien connu de la famille Weasley ! Des tâches de rousseur venaient polluer son visage ! Et son fils qui lui souriait en lui racontant l'idée géniale de tonton Ron … Il allait exploser … Mais avant cela un son curieux lui fit tourner la tête. Potter avait caché son visage avec ses mains, ses épaules étaient secouées et il riait, il n'arrêtait pas et menaçait de tomber de sa chaise.

« Ron devait vraiment être furieux ! Il doit être trop fier de lui à l'heure qu'il est ! » réussit à articuler le maître des lieux entre deux spasmes.

Alors Draco fit un effort surhumain, il n'exploserait pas ici, il ne montrerait pas sa colère face à cette basse vengeance, il était certain que ses réactions, observées par Potter seraient rapportées à Weasley tôt ou tard. Alors il se calma, dit à son fils qu'il allait avoir droit à un sérieux bain une fois au manoir, il pria pour ne pas croiser Astoria avant d'avoir enlevé cette horreur des cheveux de son fils et surtout, surtout faire payer Weasley. Ah il comprenait bien mieux son sourire d'hier soir et jura vengeance ! Il ne fallait pas se jouer d'un Malfoy, jamais ! Et ça il l'apprendrait bien vite. La guerre était déclarée et elle l'était car Ronald Weasley, avait conspiré …

* * *

Et voilà ! Que pensez-vous de tout ça ? J'espère sincèrement que cela vous plaît, comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Je vous fais un énorme bisous (et n'envisagez pas la fuite, je suis grande et j'ai deux très grands bras!) et à bientôt !


	7. Chapter 6 - Et Scorpius était un Malfoy

**Patia patia de l'auteur :** Voilà le chapitre, aussi rapide que l'éclair pour compenser le précédent ! Je vais faire appel à vous ici, j'ai reçu quelques mails me demandant si la fic allait avoir un mpreg, et je vous avoue que je n'en sais rien ! Je suis partagée, comme beaucoup d'entre vous j'en ai lu pas mal, des bons comme des très mauvais. Or je ne suis pas certaine que cela puisse « coller » à l'ambiance de ma fic, donc je lance un vote ! Après tout, cette fiction dépend de vous et est faite pour vous donc que vous ayez votre mot à dire me paraît plus que normal. Alors n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous en voulez un ou non et à m'expliquer pourquoi. Bonne lecture à tous !

En passant, je viens de remarquer le cafouillage dans la numérotation de mes chapitres, c'est un vrai merdier ! Donc je recapépète vite fait :

**Chapitre 1 -** Et Harry était heureux ...

**Chapitre 2 -** Et Draco souriait ...

**Chapitre 3 -** Et Draco maudissait ...

**Chapitre 4 -** Et Harry lui fit peur ...

**Chapitre 5 - **Et Ronald conspirait …

**Chapitre 6 -** Et Scorpius était un Malfoy …

Voilà parce que vraiment, ça m'a un peu choqué. De plus, en relisant certains chapitres, histoire de voir si j'ai oublié beaucoup de mots etc … c'est …. une honte, ya pas d'autres mots. Donc quand cette fic sera finie. Je re-posterai les chapitres corrigés. Je vous préviendrai aussi, histoire que vous ne soyez pas noyés sous les notifications.

**Disclaimer :**Bien évidemment les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R, je ne touche aucun autre bénéfice que vos reviews pour mes écrits.

**P.S :** le **(1) : **« I summon you » de Spoon. Petite merveille tranquille et qui me permet de rêver un peu.

Le** (2) : **Oui alors là j'ai fais appel à ce qu'il me reste de latin, donc au sens littéral (la maladie des os), donc on ne se moque pas !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Et Scorpius était un Malfoy …**

Ça n'allait pas. Oh non ça n'allait pas. Des mois que cela durait et ils n'avaient presque pas avancé. Ron était furieux. Furieux et inquiet. Il était assit dans son bureau chez lui et n'arrivait pas à se décider sur leur prochaine action. Alors il descendit rejoindre sa femme qui lisait dans le salon, une musique douce s'élevant dans l'air. Il avait réussi à se faire aux inventions moldues, peu à peu mais il avait réussi. Au début, il les avait refusé en bloc dans sa maison, trop bizarres, pas pratiques et ne comprenait pas l'acharnement de sa femme. Elle avait éclaté un jour, furieuse elle lui avait hurlé dessus. Non elle n'allait pas renier ses origines moldues et oublier toutes les choses qui avaient entouré les onze premières années de sa vie. Sous prétexte qu'elle était sorcière ne voulait pas dire que tout ce qui était moldu était mauvais, archaïque ou ridicule. Alors non, elle n'allait pas céder, elle avait besoin de certaines choses que l'on ne trouvait que du côté moldu, et non les sorciers n'étaient pas les plus doués dans tous les domaines. Et certaines de ces choses lui étaient nécessaires. En majorité, c'était de l'art. La musique, les peintures, les livres, et du divertissement avec la télévision et l'ordinateur. Alors il s'en voulut, jamais il n'avait pensé que ça pouvait être difficile de vivre dans un univers de magie sans rien de moldu. Il s'était excusé, avait tout accepté et ne l'avait jamais regretté. Il devait reconnaître que la musique, les films et les séries moldues lui plaisaient énormément. Et sa femme était heureuse, se sentait enfin chez elle, dans ce curieux mélange, alors il était heureux. Qui plus est, sa fille vivant dans cet univers mixte était maintenant à l'aise partout.

En descendant donc, il reconnut l'air, s'assit à côté de sa femme et murmura « I summon you ? » **(1) **demanda-t-il, amusé, en l'embrassant.

« Oui, j'adore et le bébé à l'air d'aimer aussi. » lui répondit-elle, fronçant son bout de nez. « Tu viens pour quelque chose en particulier ? »

« Oui, je voulais te prévenir, le travail n'avance pas donc je vais demander à Harry de passer, ça ne t'ennuie pas ? »

« Non bien sûr, je peux t'aider ? » elle était inquiète, cela faisait des mois que Ron et Harry travaillait sur le même dossier, et même si ils ne pouvaient rien lui dire, elle sentait bien que l'inquiétude Ron grandissait. Elle aurait voulu l'aider, mais malgré ça, souvent, elle regardait son mari, pensif, rongeant son frein et elle n'aimait pas se sentir impuissante.

« Non merci, on ne peut rien dévoiler tu sais, par contre si ce soir tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ou occupée, on pourrait regarder un film tout les deux tranquilles ? »

« Ça serait bien oui. Je coucherai Rose pendant que tu feras le repas ? »

« J'écoute et j'obéis ! A tes risques et périls d'ailleurs. » il l'embrassa sur le nez et reparti dans son bureau, ne se retournant que pour observer sa femme … Bon sang ils devaient clore ce fichu dossier avant que les choses n'aillent trop loin. Si jamais quelqu'un osait toucher Hermione ou sa fille, il allait devenir fou et tuer tout le monde. Autant l'éviter.

[…]

Des flammes vertes, un grand brun qui s'étale sur son tapis en pestant, une routine chérie par Ron Weasley.

« Tu ne maîtriseras jamais la poudre de cheminette j'ai l'impression, j'ai du thé si tu veux. »

« M'en parle pas, je ne prend jamais la bonne dose et je me vautre tout le temps. Ça casse le mythe j'ai l'impression. Alors un bon café mon roux d'amour, pour ton homme qui rentre épuisé d'un voyage bien dangereux ! » Harry aimait les surnoms que Ron et lui se donnaient, c'était toujours ridicule, inutile et donc parfait. « Alors, tu t'inquiètes pour le dossier ? » demanda-t-il en s'installant dans l'horrible fauteuil en cuir marron, déchiré au niveau de toutes les coutures et pourtant confortable au point que cela devenait indécent.

« Oui, il y a eut trois attaques de plus ce mois-ci, tout les témoins racontent la même chose à peu de choses près, et on n'a aucune idée de qui ils sont ! Je suis à court d'idées mon pote et ça me rend dingue. Ils se rapprochent de nous c'est bien la seule certitude dans cette histoire. »

« Je sais oui, j'ai passé ma matinée à tout revoir, et rien de neuf. Pourtant je pense qu'on devrait arrêter de lire nos dossiers et tout reprendre dès le début, faire comme si montait le dossier pour la première fois. Essayer d'adopter un regard neuf, une nouvelle affaire en somme. T'en dis quoi ? »

« Je suis partant, Shacklebolt commence à s'impatienter, et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à tenir les journaux éloignés, alors n'importe quelle idée est la bienvenue. » Ron débarrassa son bureau d'un coup de baguette, envoyant valdinguer tout son bazar dans un coin de la pièce, plaça plumes et parchemins, chemises et journaux à la place, la plateau de café et gâteaux trônant en équilibre dans un coin. « Ok, on recommence : il y a six mois, la famille Habbot a été attaquée à son domicile. »

« Quatre hommes, cagoulés, sont entrés au cours de la nuit, ont tenté d'assassiner Hannah Habbot pendant que son mari, Neville Longdubat est en voyage pour le travail, avant de partir agresser les enfants. Elle s'est défendue, en a stupefixé deux avant de recevoir un sort de magie noire, l_' _« ossa morbo » **(2) **elle a quand même eut le temps de répliquer, elle met le troisième hors-service et le dernier préfère regrouper ses compagnons tant bien bien que mal pour ensuite disparaître en transplanant. Elle a le temps d'appeler les aurors et s'évanouit. Aucun résidus magiques n'est laissé sur place, il n'y avait pas de barrières particulières donc on ne peut présumer de leur puissance qu'en nous basant sur le sort qu'à reçu Hannah. C'est la première attaque. Surprise mais désorganisée, n'ayant aucun but apparent en visant cette famille en particulier. »

« Exactement, trois semaines plus tard, une nouvelle attaque, sur Susan Bones, également à son domicile, la nuit aussi. Elle est seule, ils sont trois, cette fois il y avait des protections magiques autour de la maison, elles ont été brisées et c'est son voisin qui a prévenu les aurors en apercevant les silhouettes dans le jardin. Susan se barricade dans sa salle de bain et se concentre sur la résistance et la protection de sa porte. Lorsque les aurors arrivent deux prévenus transplanent avant que nous ayons eu le temps d'établir une barrière, le troisième individu refuse de se rendre et engage la poursuite. Plusieurs « Stupefix » sont lancés de sa part mais également des sorts de magie noire pour finir par des impardonnables. Ils réussit à s'enfuir en passant au-delà de la barrière. Deuxième attaque, sans motif apparent non plus contre la famille visée. Les protections de la maison n'étaient pas de très haut niveau mais quand même, ils ont réussi à passer assez facilement. »

Ils continuèrent à énumérer la dizaine d'attaques qui avaient eu lieu dans les derniers mois, tout rassembler et tout coder. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que deux heures plus tard, les deux ayant besoin d'une pause. Un autre plateau chargé de biscuits et de café apparut sur le bureau.

« Alors, commença Harry en prenant son café brûlant avec précaution, la dernière fois, au repas de vacances, tu es fier de la blague que tu as faite à Malfoy ? »

« Ha ha ha ! Bien sûr que j'en suis fier, c'est de votre faute à toi et à Hermione, vous n'aviez qu'à me prévenir et franchement Harry, puisque tu mets le sujet sur le tapis, Malfoy ? Sérieusement? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça t'embête qu'il soit venu manger ? Ne me dis pas que tu restes bloqué sur nos années d'école ! »

Ron soupira, buvant son café à petites gorgées, étendant ses jambes sur le bureau, il semblait réfléchir profondément. « Non je n'en suis plus là depuis longtemps et tu le sais, et sans être ravi de sa présence, je connais et j'aime beaucoup Scorpius qui est une preuve vivante du changement chez les Malfoy. Je ne saurais pas te dire ce qui me gêne exactement mais je ne suis pas à l'aise et je t'avoue que si je pouvais voir son fils sans l'apercevoir je me porterai mieux. Le fait qu'il est changé ne nous dit pas que ce n'est qu'en bien et une bonne action ne rachète pas les dizaines de mauvaises qu'on a pu faire dans sa vie. Donc non, je ne vais pas l'agresser sur le passé ou autre mais je suis loin d'être ravi. Et toi ? Pourquoi l'avoir invité au départ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop à vrai dire, j'ai fait ça sur l'impulsion du moment surtout. Tu sais, quand j'amenai Albus à l'école, je le sentais caché à me regarder, au début j'ai cru qu'il me détestait toujours mais … je ne sais pas, j'ai eu envie de voir alors je lui ai parlé. Il n'a rien dit tu sais, il est juste parti. Mais au moins son regard était différent, alors je l'ai invité. Et quand je me suis excusé pour Albus quand ils ont percuté une voiture, il m'a dit que si je pensais qu'il allait empêcher Scorpius de voir Albus pour ça, c'était non et … « offensant ». Je suis curieux tu sais, j'ai vraiment envie de connaître Malfoy, je peux pas rayer quelqu'un de ma vie comme ça. Il est une constante dans la mienne, et même si c'est en négatif, je veux l'avoir. C'est bizarre je sais bien, et je ne dis pas qu'on va devenir amis mais j'ai envie d'essayer. » Lorsqu'Harry leva les yeux, il fut surpris de voir Ron pensif, mais un sourire aux lèvres. Prenant plaisir à faire mariner son ami il finit par lui donner son opinion. « Ba, ça ne coûte rien d'essayer tant que vous ne me demandez pas de câliner la fouine. Une famille n'est jamais trop grande. »

« Famille rien que ça ! » s'esclaffa Harry, « Que toi, Ronald Weasley, puisse admettre l'idée de Malfoy dans ta famille me laisserait sur le cul, si je n'étais pas déjà honteusement affalé dans ton fauteuil du Diable. »

« Si ça peut te rassurer, l'idée ne me fait pas sauter de joie, mais Hermione à l'air de l'apprécier, tu es prêt à essayer, Blaise et Luna l'adore, bref je me prépare à cette éventualité rien de plus. Car c'est du domaine de « un jour peut-être, éventuellement on peut envisager d'y songer ». D'ailleurs, je me flatte de savoir faire preuve d'un altruisme à toute épreuve. L'abnégation au service de ma famille, c'est pas beau ça ?! ». Et pendant que Ron se congratulait tout seul, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux de faire partie de la famille de Ron, naturellement, comme ça, juste parce qu'il était lui. Et ce bonheur là, il ne s'en lasserait jamais.

« D'ailleurs, tu sais qu'il va se venger pour les cheveux de Scorpius ? Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'il reste inactif, tu devrais te méfier. » Ajouta Harry, il ne l'avouerait pas mais cette petite guerre qui se profilait entre son meilleur ami et Malfoy le faisait beaucoup rie, et il attendait la suite avec impatience.

« J'espère bien qu'il ne va pas laisser ma petite blague sans réponse ! Ce ne serait vraiment plus Malfoy et j'attends la revanche tout à fait sereinement. Pour l'instant c'est Weasley : 1 et la fouine : 0. Ce serait trop de s'arrêter en si bon chemin. »

Soudain Ron fut silencieux, et l'expression de son visage montrait clairement qu'une pensée déplaisante faisait chemin dans son cerveau.

« Merde. » Finit-il par souffler. « Harry j'ai peut-être un truc, arrête-moi si je me trompe, on pensait que les auteurs de ces attaques étaient d'anciens Mangemorts inconnus et/ou non-capturés et qu'ils attaquaient tous ceux qui avaient lutté de près ou de loin contre Voldemort. Mais si c'était quelqu'un de beaucoup plus proche ? Attends regarde, les victimes, Hannah Habbot et indirectement son mari Neville, et Susan Bones. Plus tard, on a les Crivey et Dean Thomas ! Crivey est toujours à Sainte-Mangouste et Dean aussi, bien que dans un état plus critique. Mais ils faisaient tous partie de l'A.D quand on était plus jeunes ! Et si, les membres visés étaient ceux de l'ancienne A.D ! C'est possible. Les agresseurs auraient donc notre âge à peu près et ne seraient pas forcément des mages noirs, Mangemorts et compagnie ! T'en dis quoi ? Ça tient debout ou je deviens juste cinglé ? »

Harry tournait tout ça dans sa tête et quand bien même il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on viserait les anciens membres de l'A.D, il devait admettre que c'était une possibilité à ne pas écarter.

« C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux mais on n'a rien de mieux pour l'instant et ça explique pourquoi on patauge comme ça. Ça pourrait tout à fait tenir même. … On va devoir tout reprendre dès le début, ré-interroger tout le monde mais ça peut marcher ! Ron t'es génial. Je vais voir Shacklebolt, je reviens et on y va ? ». Après des mois sans résultats Harry se sentait galvanisé par cette possibilité et avait du mal à se contenir. Il partit dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes pendant que Ron réfléchissait. L'idée que les criminels étaient peut-être d'anciens camarades d'école ne lui plaisait pas mais surtout, Hermione et Harry faisaient partie de l'A.D, tout comme son frère et sa sœur. Et la punition d'Hermione à l'amie de Chang n'avait pas fait l'unanimité. Comment s'appelait cette gamine déjà ? Edgecombe ? Oui un truc comme ça. Mais quel rapport, pouvait-on vraiment blesser et tenter de tuer pour des rancœurs d'enfants ? Non ça ne pouvait pas être ça, mais il n'allait pas se priver d'aller les interroger pour autant. Oh oui, Ron Weasley était furieux à l'idée que l'on puisse s'en prendre aux gens qu'il aimait. Et si ces criminels avaient été plus intelligents, ils n'auraient probablement jamais attiré l'attention du chef des Aurors sur eux.

Alors Ron redescendit, embrassa sa femme de nouveau, la prévint qu'il allait peut-être rentrer tard et se tint prêt pour le retour d'Harry. Ils voulaient la guerre ? Ils l'auraient, version Weasley.

* * *

« Tu veux que je te serve un autre verre ? » La voix de Blaise Zabini était basse, comme pour éviter d'effrayer son vis à vis. Il observait son ami, Draco Malfoy, avachit dans un fauteuil de son bureau, muet depuis de longues minutes déjà. Il aurait dû savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne demandait jamais aux gens de venir le voir comme ça, en pleine journée et sans rien de prévu. Mais quand il était arrivé par cheminette, joyeux à l'idée de le revoir si vite, il n'avait trouvé qu'une épave. Une épave version Malfoy, donc toujours élégante et classe mais cela faisait des années qu'il ne se laissait plus prendre aux apparences de son ami. Et pour la centième fois depuis son arrivée, Blaise Zabini se demandait ce qu'il pouvait faire.

**#Flasback#**

« Draco ! Pour une fois que tu n'attends pas des plombes pour me revoir ! Que puis-je ... » La phrase de Blaise mourut sur ses lèvres quand il vit le visage de Draco encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, ses vêtements légèrement froissé et son air hagard.

« Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? T'as vu ta tête ? » demanda le brun, un peu plus doucement, il avait l'impression que s'il élevait la voix, Draco allait tomber.

D'ailleurs ce dernier ne lui répondit pas, il se contenta d'aller chercher deux verres dans son mini-bar, de les remplir et de lui en tendre un avec une feuille de papier. Il repartit s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, toujours silencieux, en attendant que Blaise commence sa lecture.

Se calant à son tour dans un fauteuil, Blaise se décida à lâcher le blond du regard, pour boire une gorgée de Firewhiskhy et entamer la lettre qui était d'Astoria selon la signature. Mince, si sa femme lui écrit au lieu de lui dire en face, le problème est grave.

_« Draco,_

_ J'espère que vous lirez cette lettre avant d'ouvrir la seconde enveloppe. Je ne reviendrai pas vivre au manoir et ne suis pas chez mes parents. Je demande le divorce. Ce mariage est un échec. Je ne vous parle pas d'amour ou autre stupidité bien sûr, nous nous sommes mariés par convenance, obéissance et convictions mais pas par amour. Mais même là, ça ne fonctionne plus. Nos opinions divergent et le respect que nous nous témoignions au début de notre union s'effrite un peu plus tous les jours. _

_ Ce rang que mes parents ont eu tant de mal à m'obtenir ne me convient plus. Sans devenir l'amoureuse des Sang-de-Bourbe et autres raclures que vous avez l'air de devenir, mes obligations en tant que Madame Malfoy me pèsent de plus en plus. _

_ J'ai envoyé un courrier à mes parents, pour les prévenir du divorce mais je sais bien qu'ils ne resteront pas sans rien faire. Une Sang-Pur ne divorce pas et on ne divorce pas d'un Malfoy. Vous pourriez bien sûr, refuser ce divorce mais je n'en crois rien. J'essaierai donc de contenir les conséquences de mon geste mais quoique je fasse, cela retombera sur votre nom également._

_ Parlons maintenant de Scorpius. Je vous en ai longtemps voulu. Je ne voulais pas d'un enfant si jeune. Et lui, vous ressemble trop physiquement pour être mon fils. Cependant, j'aime mon enfant, et je ne veux pas qu'un jour il repense à moi comme je pense à ma mère, avec consternation et pitié. Je demande donc à être présente dans sa vie. Je ne souhaite pas vivre avec lui, mais j'exige d'être présente aux moments importants de sa vie et il me semble normal d'avoir mon mot à dire concernant son éducation. Je dois également signaler que je n'apprécie pas les fréquentations de notre fils, ni son établissement. Je suppose que nous devrons trouver un compromis pour cela aussi. _

_ Si vous souhaitez me répondre, ou avoir plus d'informations, vous pouvez contacter Tracey Davis, mon avocate. _

_ Astoria Greengrass. »_

« Merde ... » fut la seule chose que Blaise trouva à dire. Il n'avait jamais rien eu contre ou pour Astoria en particulier. C'était une belle poupée de porcelaine. Et Draco et elle semblaient trouver toute satisfaction dans ce mariage. Mais là … Un divorce pour un Malfoy, l'humiliation allait être cuisante. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre la réaction de son ami. Un Malfoy n'est pas tendre lorsqu'il subit un affront. Et _ce_ Malfoy en particulier était très mauvais perdant.

De son côté, Draco était bien loin des pensées de son ami. Il repensait au début des vacances, il y avait bientôt 15 jours de cela. En revenant de chez Potter, il s'était empressé d'emmener Scorpius dans la salle-de bain. Il lui avait fallu près d'une heure pour faire partir cette maudite teinture ! Focalisé sur sa tâche il n'avait repensé à la soirée que quand il vit Astoria en bas de l'escalier, raide comme la justice, qui le dévisageait. La soirée. Terminée tard. Passer la nuit chez Potter avec Scorpius. N'avoir prévenu personne. Mince. Il n'avait même pas pensé à envoyer un message aux elfes de maison, ainsi ils l'auraient transmis à Astoria dès son réveil. Il sentait bien qu'il devait dire quelque chose, s'excuser très probablement, c'était la moindre des choses. Mais rien, ils restaient là à se dévisager. Astoria en bas des marches, dans le hall, ne disant rien, Draco dans l'escalier, s'essuyant les mains avec une serviettes brodée aux initiales Malfoy, pourquoi pensait-il à ce détail ? Il n'en savait rien, mais en regardant le visage de sa femme, plissé par la rancœur, c'est à cette serviette qu'il pensait. C'est finalement elle qui parla la première.

« J'ai reçu des nouvelles de mes parents. Mon père est malade et ma mère s'occupe des affaires. Je vais donc la remplacer chez eux pour m'occuper du reste. Vous serez donc seul avec Scorpius. Je suppose que cela ne vous pose aucun problème ? » Son ton n'était en rien différent de d'habitude, mais le regard … bien plus dur et froid qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Non bien sûr. Allez chez vos parents, ils ont besoin de vous. Quand pensez-vous rentrer ? » Il savait qu'il devait s'excuser mais il n'y arrivait pas, même pour sa femme, il était étrange de ne pas mentionner ce fait.

« Je ne sais pas encore. Je vous tiendrai au courant par hibou. Pas avant la fin des vacances scolaires cependant. Je vous laisse, les elfes ont préparé mes bagages. Je vous laisse. » Et elle partit. Draco resta là quelques minutes. Tripotant sa serviette en essayant de comprendre la réaction d'Astoria. Ils n'avaient jamais été du genre à se rendre des comptes sur chacun de leurs faits et gestes mais tout de même. Puis il se secoua, ils en reparleraient à son retour à la fin des vacances au besoin.

Ce n'est en effet qu'à la fin des vacances qu'il reçu des nouvelles de sa femme. C'était cette lettre, accompagnée d'une liasse de documents à l'en-tête du cabinet d'avocats Davis & Fils. Et il avait appelé Blaise.

**#Fin du Flashback#**

« Draco je te parle, je suis conscient du choc mais si tu m'as fais venir c'est aussi pour en parler avec moi. Ne reste pas muet comme ça, tu me rends nerveux à la longue. »

Relevant la tête, Draco ne put retenir sa colère plus longtemps. Des heures, il s'efforçait de rester calme depuis des heures. Depuis qu'il avait trouvé cette lettre en fait.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a cru mais là ça va mal se passer. Une lettre Blaise ! Une simple lettre. Comme si elle avait peur, comme si j'allais la battre ! Et qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire à Scorpius moi ?! Jamais tu m'entends, jamais je ne l'autoriserai à revoir Scorpius. Qu'elle subisse les conséquences de ses actes ! On ne divorce pas d'un Malfoy, elle croit pouvoir m'humilier sans conséquences ? » cracha-t-il en vidant d'un trait le fond de son verre. Il tournait en rond dans son bureau, le pas rageur et sa voix augmentait au fur et à mesure.

« Draco, il faut que tu te calmes. Pour Scorpius, tu vas faire comme tu as toujours fais. Tu vas trouver les bons mots pour lui dire la vérité en douceur et après on avisera. Tu ne peux pas empêcher d'Astoria de voir son fils. Légalement elle n'a rien fait de répréhensible. En plus tu ne veux pas vraiment priver Scorpius de sa mère si? »

« Le priver de sa mère ? Non mais ne me fais pas rire je suis pas d'humeur ! Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fera quand ils se verront ? Apprendre que les nés-moldus ne sont rien et devraient nous servir comme des esclaves ? Que de part son rang tout lui est dû ? Non merci, pas question que Scorpius subisse ce genre de bourrage de crâne. Elle ne s'est jamais intéressé à lui ou à ce qu'il faisait et maintenant elle veut tout changer ? _« Il nous faudra trouver un compromis »_, non mais oh ! Elle veut pas le changer d'école et l'envoyer à l'étranger aussi ? Non Blaise, il n'en est pas question. »

« Si Scorpius décide que les principes de sa mère sont meilleurs que les tiens, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. » Ajouta Blaise doucement.

« Explique-toi parce que j'ai peur d'avoir mal compris et de commencer à m'énerver. » grinça Draco, menaçant.

« Oui parce que là tu es le calme incarné. Je veux dire que Scorpius a besoin de sa mère que tu l'apprécies ou non, et si, elle lui « bourre le crâne » comme tu dis si bien, alors ce sera à toi de lui donner un autre avis. Il fera son choix en grandissant mais tu ne peux pas vouloir lui imposer ta vision des choses même si tu le fais pour son bien. Et ne sous-estime pas ton fils, il est intelligent. Il côtoie Rose dont la mère est une née-moldue et le père un « traître à son sang », il côtoie Teddy dont le père était un loup-garou et il côtoie Albus, dont le père est un fervent défenseur de l'égalité sous toutes ses formes. Alors même s'il entend les avis de sa mère, il saura se faire sa propre opinion, son avis, en fonction de ses expériences et des gens qu'il rencontre. Mais tu ne peux pas l'empêcher d'entendre les théories de nos parents encore et encore. Il est noble, et beaucoup de la noblesse garde ses opinions stupides tout en faisant bonne figure parce que c'est à la mode. En résumé, éduque ton fils comme tu l'as toujours fais, préserve-le un maximum du conflit qui se pointe mais ne le bride pas, que tu penses avoir raison ou non. »

Draco n'aimait pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre, et le faisait savoir. Il ne voulait pas envisager le futur. Le divorce, l'humiliation publique, le déchaînement médiatique. Et si Scorpius devenait une réplique de lui plus jeune ? Il était fatigué d'un coup, très fatigué. Et dire que rien n'avait vraiment commencé.

« Et s'il devient comme moi avant ? Comme mon père ? Qu'est-ce que je ferai Blaise, si mon fils devient ce genre de personne ? » souffla-t-il.

« Alors tu devras l'accepter. Mais il ne deviendra pas comme ça. Tu seras là, et nous aussi. Scorpius est un gamin bien trop gentil, bien trop mignon pour croire en ce genre de choses. Surtout en vivant avec toi. Tu n'es pas tout seul tu sais. On va s'en sortir sans trop de casse. Et là je vais y aller, tu dois aller chercher ton fils à l'école et prendre un certain nombre de décisions. Mais ne fais rien d'inconsidéré. Je ne suis pas certain que tu veuilles que Scorpius te voie comme celui qui l'a empêché de voir sa mère. Je t'envoie un hibou demain et si tu veux, je te met en contact avec un bon avocat. »

« D'accord, merci d'être venu. Je te tiens au courant. » Draco dit au revoir à son ami et resta pensif un long moment dans son bureau.

Il n'avait jamais aimé le changement. L'absence d'Astoria dans sa vie ne changerait rien pour lui même. Depuis qu'ils avaient eu Scorpius, ils ne parlaient que peu, pour le stricte minimum. Et il ne s'en plaignait pas. Mais aussi froide et distante qu'elle soit, elle était un minimum présente pour son fils. De plus, en tant que Malfoy, le divorce était inenvisageable. Il allait vraiment devoir protéger Scorpius, museler la presse le plus possible en espérant que cela soit rapide. Mais il ne voulait pas que son fils reste trop longtemps près de sa bientôt ex-femme, quoiqu'en dise Blaise, il était encore très jeune. Les fêtes de fin d'année et ses anniversaires, grand maximum. Il n'autoriserait pas plus. Il avait bien besoin de l'avocat de Blaise. Les siens étaient spécialisés dans les affaires pas dans les divorces. Mais il allait constituer une petite équipe de choc. Pas plus de temps avec son fils, et si il pouvait obtenir moins ce serait encore mieux, et elle n'aurait pas un centime. Oh oui, lui aussi allait se battre. Mais il avait bien plus l'habitude qu'elle et était un spécialiste des coups tordus.

Déterminé, il se releva, avisa l'heure et après avoir remis de l'ordre dans sa tenue, partit chercher Scorpius. C'est sur le chemin de l'école qu'il repensa à un passage de la lettre en particulier. « _Sans devenir l'amoureuse des Sang-de-Bourbe et autres raclures que tu as l'air de devenir. »_ Lui amoureux de ces personnes là ? Quoi juste parce qu'il avait accepté ce dîner chez Potter ? Etait-il vraiment en train de changer ? Il ne voulait pas ça, il voulait que les choses restent telles qu'elles étaient présentement. Elles lui convenaient fort bien ainsi. Pourtant ses idées au sujet de la pureté du sang et autres joyeusetés avaient changées radicalement depuis un long moment, et Astoria n'était pas sans le savoir. Alors qu'est-ce qui était si différent ?

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'il arriva à l'école. Et Scorpius était déjà là, discutant avec Albus pendant que Rose accrochait des pinces dans les cheveux de son fils. En parlant de cheveux … il lui avait fallu un shampoing spécial pour qu'ils retrouvent leur teinte naturelle, et il avait du frotter un bon nombre de fois. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de donner le bain à son fils, mais il voulait être sûr que cette horreur partirait. Il savait déjà ce qu'il voulait faire à Weasley, pour cela, il ne lui faudrait qu'un peu de temps (il avait bien d'autres à régler en ce moment, et bien plus urgentes) mais surtout, il lui fallait de l'aide d'une tierce personne. Il savait exactement qui aussi, le tout était de convaincre cette personne. D'ailleurs en parlant de Weasley, il fut surpris de ne pas voir Potter. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis la soirée des vacances et bien que les enfants se soient toujours amusés ensemble, il ne l'avait pas revu.

En regardant bien, il avisa une jeune femme rousse qui avançait dans la direction des enfants. Ginny Weasley, peut-être qu'elle avait un autre nom maintenant mais c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis. Il n'avait jamais aimé la gamine qu'elle était et n'allait sûrement pas commencer maintenant. Elle avait l'air bien pressée de récupérer Albus qui traînait le plus possible. Arborant un sourire Malfoyen à coller des frissons, il décida de s'approcher.

« Weasley ! Quelle surprise. Un problème peut-être ? »

Ginny sursauta et dévisagea la personne qui lui faisait face. Elle semblait furieuse et ne cachait pas son dégoût face à Malfoy.

« Aucun Malfoy. Je suis venue chercher mon fils. Aussi ravie que je soit de le voir en compagnie de ses amis, il est temps de rentrer. Viens Albus, tu reviens demain de toutes façons. » en agrippant son fils par la main elle passa près de Draco. « Ecoute-moi bien Malfoy, que Harry accepte leur amitié n'est pas forcément mon cas, je n'aurais de cesse d'empêcher mon fils de fréquenter le tien. Tu ne le mérites pas, tu restes un sale Mangemort, peu importe les gallions que tu as dépensé pour faire oublier ça aux gens. » Et elle partit, pas un mot plus haut que l'autre, la parfaite petite maman qui vient chercher son fils. Draco bouillait littéralement de rage mais n'en montra rien. Il ne lui ferait pas l'honneur de lui répondre au risque de peiner son fils ou les autres enfants.

C'était donc pour ça qu'il n'avait pas revu Potter, il devait être chez elle, après tout, il n'avait pas demandé de détails sur la garde d'Albus. Elle pouvait le critiquer sur son comportement, elle n'était pas mieux. Bien au contraire. Elle n'était qu'un Niffleur sur pattes et il devait vraiment se faire violence pour ne pas la rattraper et lui dire ses quatre vérités. Comment Potter avait pu épouser ce déchet, ça lui échappait. Secouant la tête, il fit une bise à Rose et partit avec son fils. En rentrant, ils devraient avoir une sérieuse discussion et il la redoutait. Comment son fils allait réagir bon sang ? Il fut brutalement tiré de ses pensées par son fils.

« Père ! Père je te parle ! » Avisant le regard de son fils, il ne put réprimer un sourire. Indigné était le mot juste. Les sourcils froncés, la bouche plissée en une moue contrariée et les joues gonflées, Scorpius le regardait comme s'il lui avait refusé le dernier vœu du condamné.

« Pardonne-moi Scorpius, je suis un peu préoccupé en ce moment. Je t'en prie reprend depuis le début. Et en passant, élever la voix est impoli. Il y a d'autres moyens de te faire entendre. »

« Oui Père, je disais que je voudrais bien que Albus et son papa viennent manger à la maison, avec tonton Ron et tata Hermione, Rose et Teddy. Ce serait bien non ? On ferait comme pendant les vacances et ce serait, je pense, que simple courtoisie que de retourner la politesse de l'invitation. Qu'en dis-tu ? » Il avait l'air tellement fier, il devait bien se douter que Draco n'était pas pressé de revoir la bande de Gryffondors. Faire ainsi appel à ses principes et à ses bonnes manières. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir un tic nerveux à l'entente de « tonton Ron et tata Hermione », décidément, il n'était pas certain d'aimer la tournure que prenait sa vie.

« Je vais y réfléchir Scorpius mais Albus a l'air d'être chez sa mère en ce moment, cela complique un peu les choses. De plus, nous devons avoir une conversation sérieuse en rentrant. Allez on se dépêche. » Plus il avançait et plus la boule dans son ventre prenait de l'ampleur.

« Je n'aime pas cette dame, elle me regarde toujours comme si j'avais fais une bêtise, et à chaque qu'elle vient chercher Albus, ils partent tout de suite. »

Draco laissa son fils babiller le reste du trajet, au fond entendre son fils parler à tort et à travers l'apaisait. Il allait devoir faire preuve d'un calme et d'une assurance qu'il était loin de ressentir.

Une fois revenus au manoir, il fit attention à ne pas brusquer son fils pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Garder la routine du goûter, installer Scorpius dans le salon, appeler les elfes, faire semblant de ne pas voir son fils dessiner une moustache en chocolat sur Becky, prendre un thé avec lui, écouter sa journée et enfin lui parler.

« Scorpius, il faut que je te dise, en ce moment avec ta mère, ça ne va pas bien. C'est pour cela qu'elle rend visite à ses parents. » Amorça Draco, bon sang il aurait vraiment dû préparer quelque chose, comment être délicat avec ce genre de nouvelles ?!

« Je croyais qu'elle était partie voir Grand-Père parce qu'il était malade ? » Il était visiblement ailleurs, en pleine lutte avec sa Chocoballe qui semblait réfractaire à l'idée de se faire manger par un blondinet déterminé. Draco immobilisa la confiserie d'un geste et reprit.

« Non. Astoria ne rentrera pas à la maison, nous avons décidé de nous séparer. » Ça y était. La phrase était dite. Draco guettait la moindre émotion qui passait sur le visage de son fils mais à part la surprise, rien n'était visible. Il finit par se demander s'il avait bien entendu.

« Tu veux dire que Mère ne reviendra pas vivre à la maison avec nous ? »

« Oui. Ta mère et moi allons divorcer. » Il n'aimait pas ce mot mais mieux valait être clair une bonne fois plutôt qu'essayer d'épargner son fils et prendre le risque d'avoir cette conversation plusieurs fois.

« J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? C'est pour ça qu'elle ne veut pas revenir ? » Scorpius était toujours imperturbable et cela angoissait beaucoup Draco. A ces mots, il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter.

« Non ! Non, bien sûr que non. C'est de ma faute et celle d'Astoria mais tu n'as rien fais de mal. Si elle s'en va, c'est parce qu'on ne s'aime plus comme avant. Et que rester ensemble pourrait nous rendre malheureux. Mais nous t'aimons toujours autant. Ça tu peux en être sûr. » Bon d'accord, la sincérité n'était pas complète mais il ne se voyait vraiment pas dire à son fils que ses parents ne s'étaient jamais aimés et que là, ils ne se supportaient plus du tout.

« Alors je ne vais plus la voir du tout ? Elle va vivre où ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore exactement où elle va vivre, elle va devoir acheter une maison. Et tu pourras la voir autant de fois que tu veux. Le fait que l'on ne vive plus ensemble ne veut pas dire que tu ne la verras plus. »

« D'accord … » Et Draco se maudit. Scorpius était triste, c'était visible. Et il ne voulait pas le montrer.

« Dans les jours qui viennent, je vais être très occupé. Mais si tu veux passer du temps avec moi, ou si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, tu viens me trouver. Rien ne change de ce côté là Scorpius d'accord ? »

« Oui Père, ne t'inquiète pas. Je peux monter maintenant ? »

« Oui, oui bien sûr. » En le regardant partir, Draco jura. Il en voulait à Astoria, rien que pour la peine qu'il avait vu sur le visage de son fils, pour le fait qu'il ne court pas dans les escaliers et pour cette angoisse qu'il ressentait. Cette histoire avait intérêt à être vite réglé sinon il allait vraiment être en colère. Tout plutôt que de laisser les choses dans cet état. Plus vite les choses seraient claires, jours de visites, nouveau domicile d'Astoria, mieux Scorpius pourrait s'en remettre. Ils allaient devoir installer une nouvelle routine rapidement, histoire qu'il ne perde pas tout ses repères. Finalement il allait sûrement inviter Potter et la troupe de Gryffondors rapidement, la présence de ses amis allait sûrement être bénéfique pour Scorpius, et si pour cela il devait passer par une autre après-midi et une autre soirée avec ses ennemis d'enfance, alors soit. Et au fond, Draco était plus que pressé de voir la tête de Weasley quand il comprendrait que le score était de 1 partout. Occupé … c'était un faible mot, il avait du pain sur la planche. Alors Draco se préparait. Pour tout ce qui allait changer. Il allait faire des efforts et être encore plus présent pour son fils. Il avait fait tant d'efforts pour ne rien laisser paraître de sa peine, pour être digne de son nom. Oui, son fils était un Malfoy. Mais Draco ne voulait pas qu'il se renferme complètement sur lui-même. Alors c'était à lui de l'appuyer le plus discrètement possible, sans lui montrer qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il n'était pas aussi indifférent qu'il n'y paraissait. Oui, pour préserver les efforts de son petit Malfoy, il serait sociable avec les Gryffondors.

**Fin du chapitre 6.**

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 6 ! Alors ça vous fait plaisir qu'Astoria rejoigne le banc de touche ? (Oui je pense surtout à toi brigitte26 ^^). Comme d'habitude, je vous demande de me donnez votre avis, qu'il soit bon (prions mes frères), mauvais ou autre. N'oubliez pas de répondre au vote et merci à vous d'avoir suivi jusqu'ici. J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu.

Un grand merci, un très grand merci à mon amie Lu, mon Aimée, ma Douce qui m'a supporté dans la difficile épreuve qu'a été ce chapitre ! Qui a du le lire 50 fois au moindre changement de virgule. Il m'a donné du fil à retordre le bougre ^^ Bisous à tous et à lundi prochain pour le chapitre 7 !


End file.
